


Brave New World

by lifeisadoozy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Past Lincoln/Daisy, maybe slight angst, past peggy/daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daniel Sousa came back to New York after a few years away. He came over to his old friends' apartment and met said friends' daughter's best friend. Little did he know, he would meet someone very special because of it too. He had met the world 15 years ago. Now, there's a new world for him to brave through. Could he be a father-figure to this teenage girl? Would he actually fall in love again?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 36
Kudos: 53





	1. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's in New York for the holidays. He had missed his found family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is a Girl Meets World AU. I don't know if anyone has ever watched it before, but that show is like my guilty pleasure. And I thought I'd tackle this idea I had. The dialogues are mostly from the show. I tweaked some, added others, but it's pretty close to what's on the actual Girl Meets World show. I'm very nervous about this. I don't know if it's a good idea, but I thought I'd write it anyway. Hope you'll enjoy!

Being on the road, going to the places he could only dream about was exhilarating. Imagine being on top of a mountain, looking down at the field of green, with a lake over the horizon. Daniel heard a saying once, _we hike the tallest of mountains to see the world, not for the world to see us_. And every week, he found himself on a new adventure. Scouring for a new place to write about. Taking pictures of the gorgeous view that only a hint of it could actually be captured.

That’s why he worked on the site. Because he wanted more people to travel the world to admire and appreciate the beautiful landscape that a screen couldn’t possibly satisfy.

But after 13 years of being on the road, he had missed the feeling of home. Of family. So, when Fitzsimmons invited him for their annual Christmas party, he accepted it. It had been a while since he saw the people who treated him like family from the moment he was a young boy whose mother left, and whose father was barely around.

He came in a little later than he was expected to, but the look on Fitz’s face was too good. He walked into the Fitzsimmons’ apartment, closing the door behind him, as he put his index finger to his lips while looking at the two girls sitting in front of the dining table. He’s sure that those girls are Alya, Jemma and Fitz’s daughter, and her best friend, Luna Campbell. He hadn’t heard much about Luna from Fitz. But he knew that she’s a good friend to Alya.

Then, he strode along the back of the couch, where Fitz was talking to Phil, and slid on the edge of it, sitting beside a little boy, who he guessed, is James Fitz-Simmons.

“Hey Fitz. I thought you’d be more excited to see me.” Daniel said confidently.

“Daniel!” Fitz screamed. “You’re here!” He whirled around and hugged Daniel while James was squished in between the two grown adults. “I told you he was real.” He said, while pointing to Alya and Luna.

James struggled to get out from underneath the two men. “I’m lucky I’m alive!” He squealed once he’s could breathe again, with his hands up in the air.

Daniel and Fitz had been best friends since they were 8 years old. Fitz was adopted from Scotland by Phil Coulson and Melinda May when he was 7. They brought him into America and stayed in Philadelphia. Daniel met Fitz in school. He wasn’t that much of a good student. His grades were mostly Ds, some Fs. But ever since he met Fitz, he was influenced to take things more seriously.

When he was 9, his mother left. Fitz became his family. And when Jemma trailed into their little group, he was glad to have more friends. More friends meant less time at home. Less time at home meant less time with his father, who wouldn’t stop drinking.

Fitz’s family became his ever since. He would come over to their house, marvel that it _is_ a house, instead of an RV, have a good homecooked lunch or dinner, and be a part of the family. See, even though he had no mother, and barely a father, he had Fitz, and he had Jemma. Ever since the 3rd grade, they would go to school together, be in the same classes. All throughout middle school and high school too. Even their teacher stayed the same. Mr. Fury. _That_ was just plain weird. It was the three of them against the world. Well, technically the four of them. They had one weird friend in their group. His name is Lance Hunter. He was quite the genius, but he wasn’t exactly _in_ the group. He would keep bothering Fitz and arguing with him about literally anything. He used to compete with Jemma about who got the better grade. Even though he could be a thorn on their sides sometimes, he was still a good friend.

Fast forward to the middle of high school, when they welcomed Margaret Carter, who would like to go by Peggy amongst her friends, with open arms. And Daniel? For the first time in his life, he fell in love. Because he had always wondered if he would ever love someone the way Fitz loves Jemma. With so much heart, and care. Fitz was completely sure that him and Jemma would be together forever. He took care of her on the days she felt insecure, or whenever she got sick. He would be there for her every single time. Daniel wanted to love someone that way. And here was Peggy, confident, strong, all on her own. How could he _not_ fall for someone like that?

Then, when they were off to college, Fitz, Jemma, Daniel and Peggy went to Pennbrook University while Hunter went to Princeton. Daniel and Peggy had started dating at the end of high school and he thought that he would be with Peggy for the rest of his life. But when they graduated college and went to New York along with Fitz and Jemma, their paths didn’t seem to stay together. They went on their separate ways. She left him. And he was completely heartbroken. It took Fitz, Jemma, and even Phil and Mel who flew over to bring him back. Since then, he closed himself off to that kind of relationship.

Then, after a year in New York, Jemma got pregnant, and little Alya came belting out. Not long after, he left the city. Went on the road. Started writing and capturing the beauty of the world. He hadn’t visited the family for quite a while.

So now, in the living room of Fitzsimmons’ apartment, with Phil and Mel, Fitz and Jemma, their children, Alya and James, Fitz’ younger brother Deke, and Alya’s friend Luna, he felt slightly foreign. It was so familiar, yet vastly different. He felt left behind. Deke had grown up, Alya had turned 13, James had gone to school. Time had passed while he stood still.

Alya and Luna started to talk, and he was brought back to the present.

“So, that’s us, huh?” Luna asked. Curious about how Alya had an uncle that was rarely in her life.

“So I’ve been told.” Alya replied. She didn’t really have the chance to get to know her Uncle Dan. She only knew him from the stories her parents would tell her. His past. His present. To be frank, her father’s obsessed with Uncle Dan. They’re the best of friends. Just like her and Luna.

Vaguely listening to the two girls’ conversation, Daniel saw Deke stood up and he mirrored the 16-year-old to greet him properly.

“Hey, Dan. Am I cooler than you yet?” Deke joked.

“Oh. Not yet, but I’m getting nervous.” Daniel teased, before he was pulled into a hug.

Then, Jemma came in front of Daniel. Happy to see his friend again, he went for a hug. “Hey, Mrs. Fitz.”

“Hey, _Mr_. Fitz.” She replied with a knowing smile. Jemma knew how much Daniel meant to Fitz. They’re the best of friends. And when they were separated, it was hard on Fitz to not have his best friend around. But they kept in touch.

As they separated from their hug, Fitz came and placed each hand on their shoulders. “The both of you. Here. Together. This is amazing. My favorite person in the world.” He paused and grinned. “And my wife.”

Jemma pulled a frustrated face, with her lips pursed and one eyebrow raised. She turned towards the two girls sitting behind her. “My entire life.” She mockingly said, before walking back into the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

“Hey Daniel. How are you doing?” Phil asked.

“I keep moving, Mr. Coulson.” Daniel replied, giving the older man a hug.

“We’re glad you’re here, Dan.” Melinda stated, patting him affectionately on his back.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

He turned around to find Alya and Luna standing in front of him. “Hi, Uncle Dan.” Alya said.

“Yeah. Hey kids.” He responded, unenthusiastically. Darting his eyes to everywhere but her. He shuffled his feet for a moment before getting his bearings and walked towards Fitz.

Luna was disappointed. “Yeah, hey kids?” She questioned. _How dare he talk to my best friend that way?_ She thought.

“I-it’s getting better.” Alya waved her hand and shrugged. “Last time it was just—” She nodded her head, gesturing the way Daniel would greet her in the past. She had always wondered why her Uncle Dan wouldn’t strike up a conversation.

“Maybe he just doesn’t talk much.” Luna tried to comfort her. Knowing that this issue with _Uncle Dan_ would eat at her mind.

Unfortunately, Daniel had the worst timing possible. He slapped Fitz on the back and took off his coat. “Fitz. Time to talk. We’ve got a _lot_ to catch up on.”

Luna and Alya shared a look and looped their arms together, walking off to Alya’s room. She was saddened at the bare minimum interaction. _Why wouldn’t he look at me?_ Alya wondered.

Inside her room, the two of them sat on her bay window.

“So that’s your dad’s me?” Luna asked.

“Uh-huh.” Alya responded, unfazed.

“We’re them?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t see it.” Luna shook her head.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Daniel and Fitz sat on the bench near the windows.

“So that’s Alya’s me?” Daniel asked.

“Uh-huh.” Fitz calmly replied.

“They’re us?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t see it.” Daniel furrowed his brows and shook his head.

“Hey Dan. Why don’t you move back to the city?” Fitz paused, while Daniel shuffled around in his seat. “The apartment above us is for rent.”

“Fitz. I-I’ve got a job to do.” Daniel said, racking his brain for a better excuse. He _knew_ why he didn’t want to stay. But he’s afraid of voicing it out loud. Because saying it would make it real. And he hoped that they could pause time. Maybe rewind it. Back to when things were simpler. When all he had to worry about was homework.

“Oh, come on, Dan.” Fitz tried persuading him, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Fitz—”

“I wanna talk to you.” Luna walked into the bubble that Daniel and Fitz were in, interrupting the two.

“Me?” Daniel pointed to himself. He scooched over to sit closer to Fitz while Luna settled herself a foot away from him.

“I’ve heard a lot of stories about you. You’re _great_ in the stories.” Luna said while looking him over with a critical eye. “I don’t see it yet.”

“Okay.” He tentatively answered her.

“Alya and I are the best friends on Earth.” She proudly stated.

“Well, that’s cute.” He gave her a smug smile. “Cause Fitz and I are the best friends in all of existence. Which, you know, includes your little Earth.” He raised his eyebrows and continued. “Fitz and I finish each other’s—”

“—sentences!” Fitz grinned, excited.

“Yeah? Is that all you do?” Luna challenged.

Alya chimed in as she slid into the seat next to Luna. “Because Luna—"

“—and I—”

“—can read—”

“—each other’s—”

“—minds.” Alya finished. “Ready?” She placed her hand on Luna’s arm as they looked at each other. “What am I thinking of? One, two, three—”

“—pizza. One, two, three, clouds. One, two, three, Zephyr.” The two girls said in-sync. At the end of their little stint, they grinned.

Fitz scoffed. “We can do that.”

“We can’t.” Daniel replied.

“One, two, three—” Fitz started. “—monkeys!”

“—can’t do it.” Daniel shook his head, and then smiled at the girls. “It’s pretty impressive. But you’re still not like me and Fitz.” He ended. Him and Fitz always had each other’s’ backs. Ever since they met, Daniel took it upon himself to be there for Fitz, and vice versa. Fitz was there with him when his mother left. He was there when Daniel’s father kept drinking, and eventually passed. And Daniel hoped that he was just as good to Fitz. He would try to protect Fitz whenever the bullies were around. He would stand by Fitz no matter the situation.

He didn’t get too much time to wander through memory lane, because Luna quickly spoke up. “Why do you make Alya feel bad?” She blinked at him.

Daniel paused. His smile faded away. He didn’t realize that kids are so perceptive. “I—” He shook his head slightly. “—I don’t mean to.” He said, as his eyebrows knitted together.

“Well, you do.” She nodded. “And that’s not okay with me.” She looked to Alya and took her hand. “Cause I’m her best friend. So, I just wanted to tell you that.” Alya means a lot to Luna. They had gone through ups and downs with each other since they were 5 years old. Luna would protect Alya from anything. That’s what friends are for.

Daniel nodded. He was impressed. He looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. Then, he heard their shoes clicking, showing that they had stood up and about to walk away. “Hey.” They turned around to face Daniel. “Maybe you are like me and Fitz.” He murmured earnestly, while bobbing his head.

After Daniel and Fitz were left alone, they started to catch up again. They talked about what it’s like for Daniel to be traveling all the time. Whether he missed stability or not. He does. But he didn’t voice it aloud. He missed a lot of things. Family, being the first on the list. Stability, second. A homecooked meal, third. They ended up back on the couch, taking a quick nap. When he was suddenly awakened.

“How could you possibly not like Alya?” Luna’s face was incredibly close to Daniel’s.

“Luna.” Alya chastised her.

“What is she talking about?” Daniel looked up at Alya, confused.

“Whenever you _do_ come here, it’s like you find some excuse _not_ to talk to me, and then you leave.” Alya responded.

 _Oh no_. Daniel’s trying to find some sort of excuse. His behavior was unacceptable, he knew that. But the more he talked to Alya, the more he felt like he didn’t belong. Like he was left behind. He darted his eyes everywhere except for her face as he sat up. “I talk to you. I’m talking to you right now.”

“When’s my birthday? What’s my favorite color?” Alya asked.

“Alya. That stuff doesn’t matter.” Daniel said.

“It does matter.” Luna nodded. “Tell us what you know.” Because she’s extremely close to losing it with this guy.

As Daniel blinked at them, Fitz decided to help him out. “Girls. Daniel knows Alya’s birthday.”

“How do you know?” Alya furrowed her brows.

“He knows.” Fitz gave his daughter a pointed look.

As if Jemma knew to cut the tension off of that conversation, she belted, “Dinner everyone!” To which every person in the apartment rushed onto their seats around the dining table.

The dinner was absolutely delicious. There was roasted turkey, still with the bones in and everything, mashed potatoes, butternut squash soup, rice, and some sautéed vegetables. In fact, it was crazily good that everyone ate it in 5 minutes. Jemma kept blabbering about how they were all animals who gobbled it all up.

“It was delicious, Jemma. Thank you. I don’t get a lot of homecooked meals.” Daniel smiled at Jemma.

“How’s the job going, Dan?” Fitz leaned onto the edge of the table with his arms crossed.

“Oh, you do something?” Luna’s eyes widened.

“Yeah.” Daniel chuckled. “I write for a site called ‘Hit the Road’. Go to a lot of different places. And tell you if it’s worth the weekend.” He said, while looking around the table.

Luna blinked. “I-I go on that site.” She said, stunned.

“You do?” Daniel’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah.” She muttered. “I just think about—”

“—other places?” Daniel finished her thought.

“Sometimes.” Luna narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah.” Daniel said.

“Yeah.” Luna continued. “You take the pictures too.”

“I do.” His eyebrows furrowed, confused. “How’d you guess that?”

“I draw pictures.” She replied.

“Yeah?” Daniel’s impressed. Again.

“Yeah.” Luna challenged.

“I’m gonna say ‘yeah’ last, okay?” He said.

“Very mature.” Luna sarcastically responded.

“Yeah.” Daniel gave her a pointed look.

“Yeah.” Luna mouthed as the two of them stared at each other’s narrowed eyes.

“Okay, that’s it. When’s my birthday, Uncle Dan?” Alya cut in.

Daniel looked to Fitz as Fitz replied. “He knows, Alya.”

“You keep on saying that. Why won’t he answer? What did I do?” Alya questioned.

Daniel was at a crossroad. There are several ways he could take this. One-up them right now, in front of everybody, or take them someplace else for this conversation. He decided to go with the latter. He rose up from his seat, walked towards the front door, grabbed his coat from the hanger, and looked back confused.

“Are you coming?” He asked Alya and Luna.

The girls smiled and followed him out of the apartment with their coats, of course.

“Where are we going, Uncle Dan?” Alya asked.

“Just the bakery around the corner.” He replied.

“Oh. The Lighthouse? We go there all the time with our friends.” Alya said.

“Why are we going all the way there?” Luna wondered.

“Well, why not?” Daniel asked.

“Okay, fair enough.” Luna left it at that.

The three of them walked towards the bakery in silence then. Daniel kept thinking about how he should handle this. He didn’t want Alya to think that it’s her fault. Because it’s not. It’s his. He should’ve stayed in New York, he knew that. But he couldn’t help it. His best friends had a _daughter_ and that daughter is now 13 years old. It’s insane.

Luna kept thinking too. She kept thinking about why someone would leave. Her father left. And it broke her heart. Especially when she saw her mother cry every night. That’s why she got overprotective when it comes to Alya. And why she wanted to know the reason that _Uncle Dan_ would leave the people who love him. Because it perplexed her. Why would people leave? Why couldn’t they just stay?

They had arrived in the Lighthouse and took a seat inside since it’s snowing out. It’s funny, Luna thought. It was snowing the day her father left too. It was snowing the day she walked into Alya’s bedroom through her window. She wondered if today would mean something to her. The way the previous two did. There’s something about _Uncle Dan_ that she couldn’t pinpoint. Kindred spirits, perhaps?

They ordered some pies for dessert. It was quiet for a while. There were people chattering around the bakery. Employees and customers. The latter came in and out. They bought their cakes, croissants, pies, and then they walked off to their own families. Luna’s glad that she has the Fitzsimmons to spend Christmas with. Because her mother’s working again. All day and all night. She took a day off on Christmas Eve, only to work on Christmas Day. Luna didn’t know which is better. To have her half the time or not at all. Because she knew that her mother did something to make her father leave. Right? Because why else would her father leave her? How could someone just leave?

Luna and Alya were playing with their pies. Didn’t know where to start. Didn’t know whether they should push or let him gather his thoughts first.

“November 20th.” Daniel spoke up.

“What?” Alya asked, shocked. Both Luna and Alya looked up.

“Your birthday?” Daniel said.

“That doesn’t save you.” Luna claimed. She was still pissed at him. “I know her birthday, but I don’t abandon my friends to hit the road.”

“Whoa.” Alya muttered.

“You think that’s fair?” Daniel asked Luna. He was starting to see why they’re good friends.

“I do.”

“Then this is fair too.” He looked at Luna. “What time was she born? How much did she weigh? How tall was she?”

“Uh-oh.” Alya and Luna echoed.

“4 in the morning, 7 pounds 6 ounces, 24 inches.” Daniel answered his own questions. “I was there all night.” His lips twitched up slightly as he recalled that day. “I was the first person to hold you after your parents.” He looked at Alya. “You look like this.” He scrunched his face.

“She still does.” Luna didn’t feel angry at him anymore. But she did wonder why he left.

Alya copied Daniel’s scrunched up face, before turning back to Daniel. “Why do you remember it all so well?”

“It was the day I left New York City.”

“The city wasn’t big enough for the both of you?” Luna interjected.

“When people get married, and they have kids, sometimes their old friends who didn’t keep up start to feel a little out of place.” Daniel fidgeted in his seat.

“Uncle Dan. Don’t make me the reason that you don’t stick around.” Alya pleaded.

“No. I’m the reason. It’s on me. Your parents are two of the best people I’ve ever known.” Daniel nostalgically replied.

“Well, then you should love Alya. She’s like the best combination of her parents. She’s exactly like them.” Luna added.

Silence filled the air.

“He does love me. He loves my parents, and I come from them. So, he loves me. He loves me so much that he can’t even look at me.” Alya came to a realization then. As to why her Uncle Dan didn’t stay around.

“I’m right here.” Daniel waved.

Alya went to sit beside Daniel, grabbed his face with her two hands, made sure that he’s looking at her, and said, “Look at me.”

Daniel smiled. “You’re Fitz with Jemma’s hair. You got lucky. Your hair was blonde when you were born but now, they’re not.”

Alya released her hold on him and grinned. “Can I say something scary?”

“I hardly think that a 13-year-old can say something that would scare me.” Daniel shook his head.

“Every time you see me, does it remind you of what you don’t have?” Alya asked.

 _Crap. She got me._ “Check, please.” He bellowed, panicked.

They got to the apartment and was immediately hauled towards Alya’s bedroom by Alya herself. Daniel and Fitz were told to sit on the bay window. They had a chat about how much Fitz was occupied with his little monkey, a nickname that Fitz used to call Alya. And still do, occasionally. Fitz said that he wasn’t occupied. That he had space for his friends and family. Then, a boy came through the window looking for Alya and Luna.

“Ladies.” He said. But was faced with two grown men. “Oh. Sorry. Do I have the wrong house?”

“What’s this?” Daniel gestured to him.

“This is Zephyr Hunter.” Fitz replied.

“Hunter?” Daniel asked. “ _Lance_ Hunter?” He remarked.

“Wha-yes.”

“Hunter reproduced?” Daniel couldn’t believe it.

“What—you think he’s cloned in a lab of some sort?” Fitz asked.

“Look at him, Fitz.” The two men got a good look at Zephyr. He looks exactly like his father.

“Zeph, have you seen your birth certificate before?” Fitz wondered.

“Huh. If you’ll excuse me, there are some things I need to attend to.” Zephyr left.

“Wow. Even Hunter.” Daniel shook his head at how much things have changed. “Hey Fitz. What’s it like having kids?”

“It’s amazing, Dan. My life began when I had Alya. It was truly the best journey I’ve been on.” Fitz responded.

“Alya’s right. I left New York because whenever I look at her, at your family, it reminded me of what I don’t have.” Daniel finally voiced it out loud.

Then, Alya came barreling in, pulled Fitz up, and dragged Luna in from outside the window.

“What is going on?” Daniel questioned as Luna got settled into her seat.

“Ask him about his parents.” Alya gently demanded Luna. Then, she walked back to where Fitz was standing. “Look at them, dad.” Alya whispered to her father. “They’re us.”

“Is this what you’re going after, monkey?”

“Uh-huh. What do you think?”

“I think you’re going to make a great Queen of schemes.” Fitz teased.

“Fitz? What are you two conspiring about?” Daniel wondered.

“What are you up to Al?” Luna asked.

“You got this, Danny.” Fitz replied.

“You got this, Lu.” Alya answered.

The father and daughter duo walked out of the bedroom, leaving the confused best friends sitting on the bay window.

“Okay. So, what about your parents?” Luna asked.

“Okay. My mother left when I was young. And my father was in and out, never really there.” Daniel answered.

“Well, I’ve got half-a-mom. But no father.” Luna gave into her self-pity. She had resisted feeling sorry for herself for so long. Knowing that her friends couldn’t possibly understand what she had gone through. But now, Daniel’s here and he understands.

“Gosh. I’d never let someone grow up that way.” Daniel shook his head.

“Never?” Luna questioned, looking up at him with a hint of hope in her eyes. Hated that she could feel it rumble inside her. She kept telling herself that hope is for suckers. That nothing good would ever come from it. That she’d only get disappointed from all the expectations. But she guessed that Alya, ever the hopeful teenager, had rubbed off on her.

“Never.” Daniel firmly said. If he could change one thing from the world, is so that children could grow up with both parents. So that they wouldn’t wonder whether it’s their fault that one or both of their parents left. So that they wouldn’t have to forgive themselves for the anger and mistakes that they didn’t cause.

“Oh.” Luna looked down. “Never?” She asked him again. Looking in his eyes, making sure that he understood what she was trying to convey.

Daniel shook his head, then looked back at her. “Oh.” He let it happen. Because he left New York, he wasn’t there for Luna the way he could be if he had stayed.

They talked a bit more. Talked about her art, his job, what’s going on at school, her friends. They talked and talked until the only emotion Daniel could feel, was fondness. This 13-year-old girl had been through what he had and was still able to love and care for her friends. If Daniel would ever have a daughter, he wanted her to be like Luna. The same tenacity, drive, strength, capacity for love that she has.

And Luna was starting to get attached to an adult and a possible father figure. Fitz had tried to be that for her, but she didn’t let herself be parented that way. And now? She kind of wants to. To have a father. But she knew that if she let that hope in, it could end in disaster. Daniel’s job is to travel around. He would always leave. How could she let herself hope only to get her hopes up?

It was the end of the night and the party. Christmas presents were opened, laughter and cheer had been had. It was time to head out. For Daniel, at least. The rest of the crew would have a big sleepover in the apartment. But before he could go, there’s an offer he wanted to share with Alya.

“I’ve got an assignment in Upstate New York in a couple days.” He said.

“We’re gonna miss you, Dan.” Fitz replied.

“Maybe not. Because I was thinking, maybe you’d want to join?” He placed his hand on Alya’s shoulder.

“ _All_ of us?” James asked.

“Of course.” Daniel grinned.

“You know, Uncle Dan, I never go anywhere without my best friend.” Alya responded

“Ah right. You.” Daniel joked as he looked over at Luna. “So, what do you say kid?”

Luna chuckled. “Okay.”

“Hey, before I go, I wanted to give you this.” Daniel took out his camera and handed it to Alya.

“Your camera?” Alya’s in awe.

“Yeah. Since Luna’s good at drawing pictures, I thought you could take them.” Daniel said.

“So, now you two could be inspired together.” Jemma added.

“Good friends shouldn’t be apart for too long.” Fitz smiled sadly.

“New friends too.” Daniel nudged at Luna’s elbow.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“Yeah.” Daniel challenged.

“Yeah.” Luna raised her eyebrows.

Daniel nodded and conceded. “Okay.” He smiled.

He grabbed his things and walked out the door. He promised that they’ll spend more time together in the next few days. He went towards his car and drove off to a motel. He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter should be up in a couple days. A week tops. It'll be in Daisy's POV next. Have I mentioned that I'm nervous about this? Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter!


	2. When Daisy met Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Luna's 14th birthday. Did Daisy forget? And how did Daniel react to Daisy not being there to celebrate her own daughter's birthday?

Life is never fair, is it? Not to Daisy, not to anyone. Her life up until the end of high school was filled with instability. She would move from foster home to foster home. And sometimes back to the orphanage. Nobody wanted to keep her in their family. That’s something she had longed for in her entire life. Family. At the end of high school, she graduated and found casual jobs cleaning motel rooms, being a barista, a waitress, everything. She found a way to make some money for a roof over her head and food on her table, even though she had no permanent roof nor table. She would go to a friends’ apartment and live there for a week or two, or until they kick her out, and she did the same to her other friends. 

A few weeks into her life after high school, she met Lincoln Campbell. She believed that he would be the love of her life. That one great love story. A year and a half after they met, a year after they started dating, they got married. They had decided to elope and begin life together as soon as possible. Well, life was good. Married life was great. But money was still an issue. Not long after, Daisy was pregnant. The two of them barely had jobs as it is. And adding in a baby when they weren’t exactly financially stable was tough to adjust to. But they made do. 

They lived in a shaggy two-bedroom apartment in the bad part of New York City. And she kept working up until she was 6 months pregnant. Fortunately, Lincoln had found a job that he wanted since he graduated high school. See, the both of them had plenty of similarities. They didn’t go to college. They grew up in foster homes. And they wanted a full life. 

So, when their baby girl arrived, it was a normal Tuesday and Lincoln was out working. Their neighbor helped Daisy to the hospital. Lincoln arrived just in time when little Luna Campbell arrived, belting out her first cry on January 16th. Daisy was happy. She was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. There she was, someone who didn’t have a family, who grew up without a home, finally building one for herself. 

It took her two months before going back to work. She found a waitress job in the Rising Tide Diner. It pays pretty well. Unfortunately, when Luna turned 6 months old, Lincoln lost his job due to downsizing. She started to take double shifts in the diner, working day and night again. Lincoln tried to find a new job for months, but nothing came up. It was frustrating for the couple and it started to strain their relationship.

The two of them were fighting more and more each day. It wasn’t until Luna was 2 that Daisy and Lincoln truly drifted apart. Lincoln started drinking, since his job hunting was going nowhere. Daisy had to juggle Luna and her job while Lincoln went out in the day to look for work while drinking himself away at night. 

Luna grew up in a house where her parents had screaming matches in the other room while she covered her ears with her knees tucked under her chin, rocking herself back and forth on the floor. She was 5 years old when she climbed into a window because she heard singing. She was 5 years old when she became best friends with Alya. Half a year later, her father had had enough, and left.

Daisy and Lincoln finalized their divorce a year after he left. Daisy was glad that Luna had Alya to lean on. She was glad that she met the Fitzsimmons soon after she realized that Luna had snuck off of the apartment. Lincoln had just left when she saw Luna climbed out of her bedroom’s window. Daisy kept calling her name, but the little girl wouldn’t budge. Daisy chased after Luna who climbed up a flight of stairs and dove through a window, while Daisy found herself buzzing for someone else’s apartment. That was how she met Jemma and Fitz. 

Over the years, as the kids grew older and Fitzsimmons brought in another baby into the mix, they had become Daisy’s support pillars. Whenever she felt overwhelmed with her job and being a single mother, she would talk to Jemma about it all. And Fitz would be there to comfort her with a warm cup of tea. Those two had adopted Daisy and Luna into their family and Daisy couldn’t be more grateful for them. Phil and Melinda had also welcomed them with open arms and several homecooked meals. It was a wondrous experience. 

So, when Luna came home the day after Christmas with a wide smile and sparkling eyes, Daisy was brimming with tears. Her baby girl had never looked _that_ happy in a very long time. 

“Hey baby girl. Did you have a good Christmas with the Fitzsimmons family?” Daisy asked.

“Yeah it was great. I met the infamous Uncle Dan yesterday.” Luna answered with a hint of a smile. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He was really skittish at first. But then we talked—actually, Alya forced us to talk. And yeah. He’s cool, I guess.” Daisy knew Luna. She’s her daughter, so of course Daisy knew her. And she knew that Luna would push people away before letting them in. Like mother like daughter she supposed. The way Luna blabbered on about this Daniel was like she’s trying to pass it off with a shrug. 

“That’s good.” Daisy nodded, not knowing how to respond.

“Yeah. Oh! He also kind of invited me and the whole Fitzsimmons family to Upstate New York in like 2 days.” Luna’s eyes were filled with excitement. “Can I go? I promise Jemma and Mr. Fitz would be there too. And Alya and James and Deke.”

“Alright. You can go. But you have to be careful out there, okay?” Daisy replied. She’s happy that Luna had found good people. And she’s glad that Fitz is Luna’s teacher. He would encourage Luna to do better. He could see the potential harboring in her. But Daisy’s saddened at the fact that she would miss so much in her daughter’s life. Working around the clock means no time for family. But she had been trying to get Luna a present for her birthday, which is in 3 weeks. And that meant working extra shifts to cover the cost of rent, food, and said present. 

“Okay. Thanks mom.” 

Luna walked off to her room. She couldn’t wait to go on that trip. But she couldn’t help thinking about what Daniel said. 

_ “I’d never let someone grow up that way.”  _

Luna wondered if he had stayed in New York all those years ago, would he be a part of her life? Would he be the father-figure that stayed? Going to father-daughter dances together. Argue about meaningless ideas and things. Would he fall for her mother and the three of them would live happily ever after as a family? But no, that can’t possibly happen because her mother drives men away. Right? That’s why her father left. She remembered those nights when they were fighting. She had assumed it was mom’s fault. Why would she yell at dad? _Why couldn’t I stop him from leaving?_ She thought to herself. She didn’t realize that she had started crying. She wiped those tears away, blinking back the rest of them and stored them in the back of her mind. 

She’s turning 14 in 3 weeks. Alya liked to tease how Luna’s practically a year older than her, while Luna kept reminding Alya that they were born in the same year. Just the beginning and the end of it. She’s thankful to have climbed into Alya’s window all those years ago. It gave her the best friends she could ask for. She used to dream. About a house. With a mother and a father, and herself in the middle of it all. They would be laughing. Having dinner together like normal families do. Like the Fitzsimmons do. And every time she dreamt about it, she would draw it out. To have a visual representation of what she wants. What she yearned for. Then, she would hide it in her pillowcase. Making sure that her mother couldn’t possibly find it. 

She took that drawing out today, opened it, and hope filled her heart. _Maybe_ Daniel could make this happen, somehow. _Maybe_ her mother wouldn’t drive him away. _Maybe_ she could be happy. She went to sleep that night, clutching the crumpled paper to her chest, dreaming about Daniel, Daisy, and herself spending Christmas in a home. 

It’s January 16th, Luna’s birthday, and Daisy’s sad to say that she had to be out the door early. Before her baby girl’s awake. She needed more money for Luna’s present. She got ready, donned on her waitress outfit, a bright turquoise dress with an apron on its skirt. She made sure that her name-tag is on before heading towards Luna’s bedroom and kissed her sleeping 14-year-old forehead happy birthday. Then, Daisy left the apartment in a haste, almost late for her shift. 

It’s safe to say that an all-day and all-night shift wasn’t what she was expecting. She might miss her baby girl’s birthday altogether at this rate. But she still needed the extra money for the ultimate gift. Her acquaintance, Raina has the gift ready and will deliver it to her soon. 

*

Daniel found himself sitting on the Fitzsimmons’ couch, waiting for any member of the household to enter their apartment. He had an assignment here in New York. Suddenly, the door swung open and Alya, along with Luna came in. He was glad to see that they were excited to see him again after the trip they took. They had all bonded in that trip. Especially Daniel and Luna. Daniel went to hug them both. 

“Squeeze her good, it’s her birthday.” Alya hinted. 

“Oh. Happy birthday, kiddo.” Daniel said to Luna as he gave her a bone-crushing hug. “You doing something special?”

“This is it.” Alya responded, still clinging onto Daniel. 

Then, Fitzsimmons came in with a cake. Fitz kept babbling about how much he respects Luna’s mother. That at least she wasn’t like Daniel’s mother who forgot where she lived way back when. 

“How did you get into our apartment, Daniel?” Jemma asked.

“Fitz gave me a key.” Daniel replied with a quizzing look. _Did Jemma not know?_

“Oh. Well that’s wonderful.” Jemma sarcastically added. 

“Oh come on, Jem. He’s my best friend.” Fitz chimed in.

“I know.” Jemma’s eyes softened. “He’s my best friend too.” She smiled.

“And besides. You—you’ve got the key to my heart.” Fitz sent a loving gaze over to his wife, who placed a hand on his chest. 

“So. Who has the key to _your_ heart, Uncle Dan?” Alya inquired.

“Yeah. Have you ever been in love?” Luna looked up at him. 

“I—” He looked at Jemma and Fitz. “Peggy time?” 

“Peggy? Who’s Peggy?” Luna asked. 

“She was someone I was in love with. But it didn’t work.” Daniel explained. 

“What—you couldn’t commit?” Luna raised her eyebrows.

“No-no. I was all in. She’s the one who left. I _got_ left.” Daniel shrugs. 

“Yeah.” Luna took a deep breath. “I-I got a lot of that too. Who’s on your list?”

“Mother. Father. Girlfriend.” He listed.

“Wow. What is it with us?” Luna questioned. 

Daniel chuckled. “What is it with us?” 

Fitzsimmons were whisked away by their daughter to her beloved bay window, which left Daniel and Luna alone. So, they talked and he learnt more about her. About how she thought that her mother made her father leave. And now, her father has a new family. One that didn’t involve her. Listening to a 14-year-old talk about something so heart-wrenching and gut-punching without shedding a tear was eerily scary. 

The two shared a look of understanding right then and there. Daniel never found out where his mother went. He had theorized that she must’ve had a new family out there somewhere. He just didn’t have the courage to find out. The two looked at each other. A look of broken pieces finding one another. But there’s just missing pieces they needed to find before they could all be mended. Before they could be whole. 

*

“Who the hell are you?” A man’s voice rung through the diner right into Daisy’s ears. 

“Who I am is on a need-to-know basis. What do you need to know?” Daisy replied back smoothly. 

“I need to know why you’re not with your daughter, celebrating her birthday, Daisy.” He matter-of-factly stated.

“Excuse me, _sir_ —” Daisy replied with a bite to her tone. “—but who do you think you are?” 

Daniel leaned back in shock. “I’m Daniel. Sousa. a friend of—” 

“Fitzsimmons. Whoa.” Daisy’s eyebrows raised, stunned.

“I—yeah.” Daniel looked confused. 

“You brought Luna to the trip upstate a couple weeks ago.” Daisy said. 

“Yeah, I-I did.” 

“Well, thank you for doing that. But what goes on between me and my daughter does not concern you.” Daisy shot him a glare that would’ve killed him if looks could kill. 

He held up his hands in surrender. “All I’m saying, is that it’s Luna’s birthday. You know that, don’t you? And I’m sure she wants to spend time with you. So, why are you working right now?” 

Before Daisy could answer his millions of questions, the door to the Rising Tide Diner dinged open, and Raina waltzed in with a box in her hands. “Hey, Daisy. I got the locket ready for you.” Raina opened up the box to reveal a gold, heart-shaped locket.

Daisy looked at the locket, taking it in her hands. “It’s beautiful. She’ll love it.” She then shifted her gaze back up to Raina. “But I’m still 50 dollars short. It would take a couple more shifts to cover it.” 

Daniel came to a realization of his own. “It’s a really nice locket. A picture going in there?” 

Daisy smiled. “Yeah. Me and her.” 

Daniel nodded, fished out his wallet, took $50 out of it and placed it back in his back pocket. He gave the money to Raina. “Here.”

“Daniel, you don’t have to—” 

“I want to.” 

“He’s cute.” Raina whispered to Daisy. Though from the look of Daniel’s smile, he heard it. Then, Raina waltzed out of the diner. 

“I’m gonna pay you back.” Daisy told Daniel. 

“You will.” He grinned. “You’ll let me take the picture.” 

Daisy smiled back up to him. Genuinely happy that she’ll get more time to spend with her daughter. And genuinely happy that this Daniel person was willing to help. But she’s curious as to why.

“Why do you care?” Daisy asked.

“To take the picture?” He had a puzzled look on his face. Dare she say, it looked adorable. 

“Well, yes, but also to pitch in.”

“Oh. Well, I’m very fond of your daughter. And I do take pictures for a living. I’d like to take good photos. Photos that are important to me.” Daniel smiled. 

“Right.” 

“Hey, Daisy.”

“Yeah?”

“Luna seemed to believe that her father left because you did something to make him leave. I don’t want to pry, but—” 

“He left. He left us and I made my peace with that. He’s a good man. With a good heart. But we were fighting every day and he couldn’t find a job. And when he started drinking, our fights got even more frequent until he left.” Daisy choked on her own saliva. 

“Hey. I’m sorry. You didn’t have to tell me.” Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder. “But why does Luna think—” 

“Because a girl should think well of her father.” Daisy cut in.

“Well, I think she should think well of her mother too.” 

_ Huh _ . Daisy thought. He’s a good guy, trying to do something nice for her baby girl, even though he started off in a rocky place. She knew that protecting Lincoln for Luna was a risky move. But this parenting thing was tough. She was still going through its ups and downs. Unsure of many things. She’s bound to make mistakes. In fact, she’s sure she had made plenty of them. This _might_ be another one to add onto the list. 

Daisy placed the locket carefully into her bag and clocked out of her shift. Daniel opened the door for her, _huh, a gentleman too_ , and drove her to the Fitzsimmons’ apartment. 

He opened up their front door, waited for Daisy to enter the household before closing it behind him. Daisy placed her bag onto the couch. He walked up to Luna and started to speak. “Happy birthday. Everything you think is wrong.” 

“Daniel. I told you—”

“I know. But she deserves to love the parent who stayed.” Daisy figured then that Daniel had a past. They all do, apparently. 

“What?” Luna asked, bewildered. 

“Your mother had nothing to do with your father leaving, Luna. All this time, she had been protecting him for you.” Daniel replied. 

Luna looked down, thoughts swirling in her head, before looking back up to her mother. “Mom? You got left?” 

“I’m sorry.” Daisy shook her head, letting the façade fall down. She had been wearing a mask, making sure that she’s always chipper. Like she had nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to cry about. She had always tried to be strong. For Luna. 

Daniel looked at Luna, trying to catch her eyes. “She’s one of us.” Luna looked back at him, eyes shining, cracks in her walls as hope filtered in. “Come here.” Daniel gestured to Daisy. He stepped back to give both mother and daughter space as Daisy walked closer to her baby girl. 

Luna encircled her arms around Daisy and Daisy had never felt more love than she had in that moment. Even though the circumstances weren’t exactly ideal, she knew that her relationship with Luna would only improve and grow stronger. And she has Daniel to thank for that. 

As they broke apart, Daisy spoke up. “I couldn’t afford to get you what you wanted without working a couple extra shifts.” She murmured while playing with Luna’s long, blonde hair. “But I got it, honey. Daniel here helped.”

Luna’s eyes were filled with recognition. “A locket?” 

Daisy nodded. “Mmhmm.” She took a step towards the couch and reached into the bag, pulling out the locket. Luna walked in front of her mother as Daisy placed the locket around Luna’s neck. 

Daniel grabbed his camera, ready to take a shot of the mother-daughter duo, where the daughter was smiling from ear-to-ear. The flash had gone off and the picture was taken. 

It was time for birthday cake. Jemma took it out, gave it to Daisy, with the candles lit and everything, as the Fitzsimmons family sung ‘happy birthday’ to Luna. Luna stepped in front of the cake, with the everyone except Daisy and Daniel behind her. Daniel was standing right behind Daisy. 

“Make a wish.” Alya reminded her. 

Luna closed her eyes, a wish ready to be made. A click was heard from the back as she opened up her eyes. Fitz had taken a picture. With Luna’s back facing the camera, Daisy and Daniel smiling at Luna. 

Daisy was glad that Luna had a great birthday. That she made it to celebrate her baby girl’s birthday. And she was secretly glad to have made a new friend in Daniel Sousa. She knew that this ride was going to be a doozy. 


	3. A Storm Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Daniel had a proper conversation over the phone. A couple weeks later, someone came back to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the title is sort of misleading. It's to reference the episode of GMW, Girl Meets Hurricane. I'm not much of an angst writer, so that's not what's going on here. And also, I didn't realize how long this chapter is. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Luna didn’t want to admit it. But it’s been nice to be connecting with someone who understands exactly how she feels. Alya’s great. She’s her best friend. But Alya has a good life. With parents who are there for her. A life in candy-land. In Alytown. Luna? She lived in Lunaville. Where life wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Where clouds hover just slightly above her head. And sometimes rain pattered through. Sometimes lightning and thunder overtook the sun.

Similarly, Daniel was happy to take Luna under his wings and be there for her. It was also nice to talk to Daisy from time to time. He didn’t know what draws him towards her. There’s something about Daisy that made him want to get to know her more. Get to know everything about her. They had exchanged phone numbers after Luna’s birthday. There were texts here and there. Nothing interesting. But Daisy had called him in the middle of the night once. He was all pajamaed up in bed when his phone, which sat on his nightstand, rang.

“Daisy. Is everything okay? Is _Luna_ okay?” Daniel answered the call frantically.

“I—what? Everything’s fine. Luna’s fine. She’s asleep.” Daisy assured him.

Daniel took a deep breath and sighed in relief. “Oh good. So, uhh—not that I’m complaining, but why did you call?”

“I just—I needed someone to talk to. I would’ve called Jemma, but she has work tomorrow. And so does Fitz. I figured since you’re a writer and a photographer, you don’t necessarily have any specific working time? Unless, I’m wrong. In which case, this is a bad idea. God—I’m so sorry. I’ll just hang up now—”

“What? No. It-it’s not a problem, Daisy.” Daniel softly replied, cutting off her ramblings.

“I—really. You don’t have to. It’s just something stupid, anyways.” Daisy muttered.

“If it’s got you up at night, it’s important.” He involuntarily smiled at the thought that she would call him to talk. “So. How can I help?”

“Jemma told me that the Lighthouse has a job opening and that she told the owner, Mr. Lee, that I would be the perfect person for the job. It’s full time and it pays well, sure. But Luna hangs out there with her friends all the time. I don’t want her to think that I’m crowding her, you know?” She took a deep breath, steadying herself before all her thoughts expand and overwhelm her. “I just—don’t know what to do.”

“Well, when I was a kid, my father would rather be anywhere but where I am. And now that he’s gone, all I can think about when it comes to him is that I wish we could have more time together.” He paused; eyes trained on the ceiling. He started to gather his thoughts, before continuing on. “It’s weird. But sometimes, I could see him. And he would talk to me when it comes to the important things in my life. He would just appear out of nowhere. I don’t know how or why or if I’m crazy. But I know that Luna loves you. And that maybe she’s at that age where she wants nothing to do with her mom. But I know that down the line, she’ll be glad to have more moments with you.”

“I guess you’re right. I never knew my parents. So this whole parenting thing, I have no idea what to do sometimes.” Daisy kept talking. She found herself wanting to know more about him. Wanting to exchange stories about their struggles, but also their success. _Huh_. She had never felt this want before. _Interesting. But what does it mean?_

“You didn’t know your parents?” Daniel shifted to his side, with his phone clutched in his hand, pressed against his ear tightly. He never thought that Luna didn’t have grandparents either. _What about her father’s parents? Were they around?_ Thoughts and questions swirled around his head, but he didn’t want to intrude.

“No. I don’t. I was placed in the orphanage ever since I was a baby. I didn’t have the time to look for them.” Daisy said nonchalantly.

“Well, if you ever want to look for them, I’ll try to help in any way I can.” He murmured.

“Thank you, Daniel.” Daisy could feel a warm, tingly sensation in her stomach. That’s one she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“It’s not a problem, but uhh—you’re welcome.” Daniel smiled warmly. And even though Daisy couldn’t see it, he hoped his voice conveyed the truth behind his words. That he would like to help her in whatever way she would let him.

“Anyway, I should probably let you sleep now.” She chuckled.

“Right. Right. Yeah. You probably have a shift tomorrow morning.” Daniel agreed.

“Technically, that would be this morning.” She corrected him.

“Alright, technical genius.” He teased.

The both of them were grinning as silence filled the air. The only thing they could hear is their heart pounding against their chest as it rose and fell rhythmically. Neither spoke a word. Neither ended the call. They stayed in a comfortable silence. Knowing that the other was on the other side. It was as if they were trapped in time. As if the blinking stars would stay up in the sky forever. As if the sun would stay set.

But time’s ticking and life goes on. None of them ended the call. Eventually, Daniel started to drift off to sleep as Daisy’s slow and steady breathing lulled him to dream. And Daisy? She’s awfully quiet on the other end of the call. She was sitting up against the headboard of her bed, contemplating what to say. There’s plenty of questions she’d like answers to. But he’s not obligated to share anything with her. So, she remained silent. But content. Knowing that he’s literally one call away, or well, she could hear his even breaths through her phone. Daisy slid down on her bed and the blanket covered her body as her head hits the pillow. With her phone held in her hand, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Daisy woke up and realized that that was the first time in a long time that she had slept that well. She blinked her sleepy state away and slowly sat up. She looked for her phone and found it on the floor. It must’ve slipped from her hand at one point and she must’ve backhanded it for it to end up laid screen down on the carpet. As she turned it over, she realized that she had forgotten to charge it. _Crap_. She plugged the phone to its charger and went to shower and freshen up. Get ready for the day.

Meanwhile, Daniel woke up still pressed onto his phone. He ran his hand through his hair as he recalled the conversation in his head. They didn’t end the call. He looked down on his phone to find that it’s unplugged, and is essentially, dead. Sighed at the weirdness of it all, he quickly plugs it in and sat quietly on his bed for a little while longer.

*

That was weeks ago. Daisy had texted him a couple times and they chatted about how different working in a diner and in a bakery is. She loved it more now that she gets to see Luna every day. And not just briefly either. It was a good change of pace, she explained to him. She would tell him that Luna and Alya missed him when he’s away. At times, Daisy would text him about something she found out about Luna. The way Luna would draw whenever her friends were doing homework in the Lighthouse, because instead of doing _her_ homework, she would doodle on it instead. Even though Daisy’s frustrated that Luna’s not taking school seriously, she was glad to get to know her daughter more than she already does. He was elated that she would update him on the little things like this. It made him feel honored and involved.

So now, he’s in the Lighthouse with Luna, Alya, and Fitz sitting around their usual table, eating some cake. Daisy and Jemma was in the counter talking. It felt really good to come back to New York again. He used to come once every year? Two years? Three? Once every blue moon, it seems like. But it’s great here. He hadn’t felt so free and happy ever since he went on the road.

“Oh come on, Dan. Give me some _fatherly_ advice.” Luna taunted him. Really, it’s Alya’s fault for bringing it up.

“No. No. I—” Daniel started.

“Come on, let’s do this. Tell me to do my homework. _Maybe_ I’ll listen.” Luna argued.

“No. Let’s not do it. See, I’ve got this radar in my head for when things might’ve gone too far, and we’ve arrived.” Jemma tried to stop it before anything could possibly blow up their good relationship.

“Yeah. I agree with Jemma.” Daniel said.

“What could go wrong with a little advice?” Daisy raised her eyebrows, challenging him.

“I—okay. Okay. You want some advice?” He looked down at Luna, who nodded. “I think you should dress differently.”

All hell broke loose. Luna’s eyes watered. She started to pout.

“I—wait. Luna. You-you asked me for advice and-and you pushed. I didn’t mean—” He was cut off as Luna launched herself into him. She hugged him and he didn’t know how to react. So, he placed his arms around her and held her close. Protectively so. “Luna. Hey. I’m sorry. I—why are you crying?”

“Because no one’s ever cared enough to say that to me.” She spoke, her voice was muffled by his shirt.

“Okay, I’m gonna take exception to that.” Daisy pointed out. “But, wow, yeah, I like where this is going.” She smiled easily.

Luna kept crying and he could feel his shirt started to soak. “I—umm—make it stop?” He looked at Daisy helplessly. “How-how do I make it stop? Uhh. How about I buy you some new clothes?”

Luna’s voice hitched as her crying came to a halt. “Really?” She whispered. She let him out of her grasp and Daniel saw the way she folded into herself. Unsure whether this is real.

“Yeah. Sure. Why not?” He smiled fondly and the girl who he sees as a daughter but wasn’t ready to admit it just yet.

“Daniel. You don’t have to—” Daisy interjected.

“I want to. I mean it when I told you that I—”

“—want to help. I know.” Daisy finished his thoughts.

The two of them stared at each other with so much openness and honesty that neither knew how to deal with it all. Daniel lingered on her for one more second before looking at Fitz, silently asking what to do next. But Fitz was already looking at him. In fact, Jemma, Alya and Luna were all looking at him. At them, specifically. They had that knowing glint in their eyes and he was confused as to why. But that only lasted for a moment before Fitz stood up and gestured to Daniel, Luna and Alya. The four of them walked out of the bakery, bidding the two mothers goodbye.

Arriving at the clothing store called _Afterlife_ , Alya dragged Luna to find some new clothes. The girls went into the fitting room as Fitz sat down on a chair. Daniel just stood there in the middle of the store, looking around mindlessly.

“Sit down, Danny.” Fitz gestured to the seat next to him. “Relax yourself. This would take _all_ day.”

“What? No. I’m just here to buy Luna an outfit.” Daniel insisted.

“I know.” Fitz exclaimed. “Nothing’s gonna change when she steps out of the room with that look on her face that says _do you think this makes me look beautiful, dad?_ ” He teased.

“I’m not gonna sit in one of these _Dad_ chairs and wait for a kid to spend all my money.” Daniel said, bewildered with the whole thing.

“I know!” Fitz looked up at Daniel with wide eyes and brows up high. “Sit in the chair, Danny-boy.” He advised.

“I am never gonna sit in that chair.” Daniel declared.

“Gentlemen.” Alya came out of the room, facing Daniel and Fitz. “May I present the new and improved, Ms. Luna Campbell!”

“Okay. Come on out. Let’s see what you’ve put together.” Daniel shrugged.

Luna walked out of the fitting room, grinning widely, looking at Daniel with so much hope and so much love, that he could feel pride blossoming in his chest. Daniel smiled at her, happy to contribute a tiny bit to her happiness. Then, he abruptly sat down on the _Dad_ chair.

Fitz looked at him, with one finger up, about to speak, but Daniel cut him off. “I know.” He nodded, accepted the fact that Luna has him wrapped around her finger.

“Do you like it?” Luna hesitantly asked him, biting on her lower lip, shifting in place.

“I—I—wow.” Looking up at Luna in astonishment. “Look at you.” He muttered.

“Dan, you really don’t have to do this, you know.” Luna told him. She didn’t want to be a burden to anyone. Her father left her and her mom, probably because they were too much for him to bare. She didn’t want Daniel to leave.

“I want to.” Daniel enthusiastically said. “I-I-I want to be responsible for this, if you’ll let me.”

“Thank you. No one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

“You’re welcome. Now pick something else out and go back in there, and be happy, and come out with that face on.” He smiled.

“You’ll be okay?” Luna looked at him, amused.

“Yes. I’ll be fine. I’ve got this—I’ve got this chair.” He patted on the chair, which made Luna laugh and his chest bloomed.

They had finally finished shopping and he was surprisingly calm with the fact that he spent quite the sum on clothes that are not his. But he’s glad that he could do this with Luna. He had never had to take care of anyone other than himself. So, this was a plus.

They entered the bakery and he spoke up. “I went shopping for girls’ clothes and I had a good time.” He paused. “What is happening to me?” He wondered.

“What do you think?” Luna wore the new outfit Daniel bought her. She looked to Jemma and her mom.

“Wow. You look superb, Luna.” Jemma commented.

Daisy walked around the counter, closer to her daughter. “You look beautiful, baby girl.” She gave a hesitant smile. She knew that what Daniel did was something good and kind, and seeing her daughter shining with joy was always welcome. But she couldn’t help but feel some dread in her stomach.

“Thanks mom.” She smiled.

“Can I have your t-shirt that have that big tongue? I love that big tongue.” James stuck his tongue out. Jemma laughed at her son and smoothed his hair.

Alya came in with dozens of shopping bags from _Afterlife_ with a big smile on her face. Everyone’s attention was now on her. Jemma didn’t hide the shock on her face.

“Fitz!” She reprimanded him.

“These are not hers. I got her nothing.” Fitz assured Jemma.

“Daniel…?” Daisy called him. “That’s all for Luna? It’s too much.” She knew he's only trying to help, and she’s grateful for him, sure. But there’s a part of her that felt guilty for not giving her own daughter all these stuff that she wanted.

“Daisy. Why do you work so hard?” Daniel questioned as he walked slowly towards her.

“It keeps the lights on, Daniel.” She answered. But she knew that he saw through her.

“Daisy.” He gave her a pointed look. “Why do you work so hard?” He repeated.

“Because I’ve got a daughter to take care of.” Daisy admitted.

“There you go.” Daniel nodded. “I just have me. All I need is a sandwich and a cup of coffee. I travel light. And because of that, I’m able to put a little bit of money away.” He explained while Daisy placed her gaze on the shopping bags.

“How much money?” Fitz wondered.

“Umm. _That_ much. And now it’s all gone.” Daniel joked. “No, I like taking care of somebody besides me.” He said as he walked towards Luna and the bags.

Daisy walked quickly to Daniel and yanked him by the arm to speak privately. She knew how this would end. Putting her feelings and all that warm, fuzzy, whatever-it-may-be aside, Daisy knew that she had to put a stop to this. Before it gets ugly.

“Luna adores you. And it’s going to crush her when—” Daisy looks at him in the eyes, trying to comprehend whether he knew what she wanted to say.

“When what?” His knitted brows and tilted head showed that he had no idea what she meant. Because he’s in it for the long run. If they let him.

“Her legs get cut off under her.” Daisy closed herself off. She placed her hands into the pockets of her apron and squared herself.

“Daisy.” The look of understanding came over him. “I know how hard you work. You keep the lights on. Right? And I dress her up a little. Can we just look at her and smile?” He turned around to look at Luna, and she followed his lead.

The both of them smiled at Luna as she beamed right back at them. “Yeah. I guess we can.” Her guard lowers just a smidge.

He walked back towards the girls when Jemma stepped towards Daisy. “You didn’t tell him that keeping the lights on is not as glamorous as a whole new wardrobe, did you?” Jemma asked her.

“He did something nice. I stopped hoping for any sort of glory long ago.” She felt dejected. She knew that when she became a single mother, she’ll forever try to give her baby girl the best life possible. But that meant working long hours for a roof over their heads and food on their table. That also meant that she couldn’t get Luna everything she ever wanted. But she persevered. And she was okay that Luna wouldn’t thank her for much. Because she knew that she couldn’t give her as much as she wanted to.

“Hey, you.” Daniel called out to Luna. “Who’s your momma?”

“That pretty lady over there.” Luna pointed at Daisy.

“She does all the heavy lifting. And I get to do something fun. So, all of this, comes from me _and_ her. Don’t ever forget that.” Daniel gave Luna his first ever fatherly look as he put his arm around Daisy, pulling her close. He continued to rub her arm warmly.

“I won’t. Thanks mom.” Luna came to hug Daisy.

Daisy couldn’t believe it. He could’ve just passed it on as his gift for Luna. But he managed to involve her in it. And she could feel Luna’s happiness radiating off of her. Daisy’s content. Even though she’s still working around the clock, even though there’s a lot she wanted to give her daughter, being included in something as small as buying Luna clothes gave her a feeling she couldn’t describe. Gratefulness, maybe. Or pride? In herself. She hadn’t felt proud of anything she did after she had Luna. Or maybe it’s something else entirely.

And Luna? She came to a realization that letting hope in may not be so bad. That if she hope for just one thing, it might actually happen. So, she let herself hope for one more. The next day, Luna went to school and learnt about Hurricane Katrina. About how the people in New Orleans came out after the storm and have hurricane barbecues and hurricane picnics. Those people managed to hope. Even after something as terrible as a storm. And what Mr. Fitz told her at the end of the class, she would carry it with her from now on.

_The clothes look nice, Luna. But it’s the hope that looks great on you._

Meanwhile, Daniel went on a walk to figure things out. Like his feelings. Sure, he’s fond of Luna. And he would love to continue to get to know Daisy. But how does he really feel about Daisy? She’s a friend. Sure. Yet, there’s something inside him that wants more. Then, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and saw that Daisy had texted him. He felt giddy. Excited. _I’m not a lovesick teenage boy!_ He shook himself out of the box of excitement he's in.

_Meet me in the Lighthouse?_ Daisy texted.

_Sure. I’m on my way._ Daniel replied.

Once he’s in the bakery, Daisy made her way over to him.

“You need to stop.” Because she couldn’t handle the feelings that washes over her whenever he’s just being _Daniel_.

“Stop what?” He tilted his head slightly to the right.

“Being nice. To me.” Daisy answered.

“Daisy. Do you need to go to therapy?” Daniel joked.

“I’m serious.” She said indignantly. But the small smile on her face told Daniel that cracking jokes from time to time would help her lower down those walls she loves. They moved to sit on the chairs. She tucked her knees under her so that she’s slightly taller than he is. “Listen. I _love_ the way you are with Luna. And I know you are sincere. But you don’t have to be nice to me.” She huffed.

“Daisy. You know I’m fond of Luna. And I’m nice to you because I’m fond of you too. And you know I just want to help you.” He looked up at her with that earnest eyes and she couldn’t look away.

“When Lincoln left me, I decided to shut that part of me off, you know. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on—” She stopped. And blinked.

“Me?” He looked at her incredulously. “Shame on me?” He’s not sure where this is going. Yes, he possibly, _maybe_ , most probably has the _tiniest_ crush on her. But it’ll go away. Right? It’s not as if it’s love, or anything. _Right?_ “Daisy. I don’t know where this conversation is coming from.”

“You’re confusing your affection for Luna with affection for me.” She blurted. “And you don’t need to do that.” She quickly added.

Daniel thought back to their interactions. Truly baffled. Had something seep through? “When did I affection you?”

“You—” She started. “—put your arm around me.” She explained. Though it wasn’t much of an explanation, was it? Did she misunderstand that action from before? But no. The way he rubbed his hands up and down her arm. The way she could feel his warmth oozing into her. That wasn’t something that a _friend_ would do. Was it?

“Daisy, come on.” _Don’t figure it out_. “Sometimes an arm, around somebody, is just an arm around somebody.” He shook his head.

Daisy shrugged and nodded. But then she moved closer to him, slid into his chair and put her arm around him, slowly rubbing his shoulder. His heart was beating out of rhythm. His breath started to hitch. And he could sense the way her heart quickened.

“Wha-what is that? Wh-what are you doing?” He murmured.

“What are _you_ doing?” Daisy bounced that question back at him. And when she looked at him, they were an inch away from each other’s faces. She could easily lean in and feel what his lips would taste like. She could smell his woodsy cologne. And she felt her heart drop as her breath hitched. She told herself to never open up. And here she is. Letting Daniel in even though she didn’t mean to. She pulled away and walked off to the counter. Maybe she shouldn't have called him all those weeks ago. Even though he gave a great advice, she knew that from that moment on, there's something here. And she didn't know if she would want it to stay, or go. She started wiping off invisible dirt off the counter. “I know what things mean. I’m a woman and I have instincts. Your charity shouldn’t extend to me. You don’t have to ask me on a date—” _Please do_. “—or—”

“Wait a minute. Are you asking _me_ out on a date?” _Please do._

“Wh—no!” She shook her head. _But I want to. Crap. I want to._

_Oh_. “Daisy. You seem mad at me for no reason.” He gently told her.

“I didn’t view my marriage as disposable.” The smile was gone from her face. “I was all in. I said those things to him in front of God and I meant it.”

“Yeah. I get it.” He nodded. “I thought my first real girlfriend was going to be the one forever.” Daisy noticed how his eyes became clouded with memories. “I wanted Peggy to—well, I wanted us to be some version of Fitzsimmons. But there’s only one of those.” He brought himself back to the present. “Daisy, relationships end. Sometimes out of nowhere, on a sunny day.”

“Or a winter storm.” Daisy mumbled.

“Or a winter storm.” Daniel smiled. “But you pick yourself up. And you rebuild. And you don’t look back.” He spoke from experience. They both knew that. There’s a new sense of understanding between them. The more they got to know each other, the deeper their feelings became.

“Mate. Good luck.” Fitz suddenly popped into the bakery.

“Luck? Why would I need luck?” Daniel questioned.

Well, that question was answered when Peggy Carter herself walked through those doors. “Hello, Daniel.”

“Peggy.” He froze. But quickly collected himself. “Wow. Look at you, you’re here.”

“I need to talk to you.” She calmly said as she walked towards him and engulfed him in a quick hug.

“Alright then, mates. I’m going to go outside. Yeah. Okay.” Fitz nodded, then looked to Daniel. “Good luck.” He whispered, before walking off to where Alya and Luna were, right outside, on a bench underneath the bakery window.

“Hi, Peggy. I’m Daisy.” She came over and shook Peggy’s hand. “Daniel speaks highly of you.”

“Well, I think highly of him.” Peggy replied.

“You know what, so do I.” Daisy responded and finally let Peggy’s hand go. “Well, I’m going to leave you two alone.”

Daisy could feel a surge of jealousy. But quickly pushed it back down. Daniel said that she should rebuild and not look back. She hoped that he meant that for himself too. She was pulled by Alya to join Fitz and Luna right outside the bakery. They could hear the conversations from out here. The four of them gathered on that bench, up on their knees, looking through the glass window at Peggy and Daniel.

“I really missed you.” Peggy spoke up, filling in the silence. For a bakery café style place, it sure was quiet.

“Yeah? Well, I missed you too, Peg.” Daniel said as he gestured to the seat. The two of them sat down side by side, facing each other. 

Outside, Alya was apologizing to Luna for the way things were going. But Luna still had hope. That everything would turn out the way it should. Alya mentioned that it’s _Peggy_ , and she would take Daniel away. But Luna stood by what she said. She’s not giving up hope just yet. She just got it. Alya then went inside to grab some snacks.

“What’s this?” Fitz asked Alya.

“Well, we’ve got a storm going on. So, it’s a hurricane picnic.” Alya replied. The four of them smiled at each other.

Inside, the storm kept brewing. Daniel was still shocked. Even though she left him, he would always respect her. She had his respect ever since they met when he tried to stop Ray Krzeminski from underestimating her. He remembered Peggy saying _I know my value. Anyone else’s opinion doesn’t really matter._ Ever since that moment, he had always respected her.

“Did you know my father died?” Peggy broke the silence.

“No. Peggy, I’m so sorry.”

She scoffed. “Military man. War hero. And he dies fishing.”

“I liked him.” He said fondly.

“Oh, he liked you too, Daniel.” She replied. “I think about him every day. Oh! Did you still have that thing where you could feel your father standing next to you?” She wondered.

“I do.” He smiled. “Yeah. He was barely there for me when he’s alive, but now that he’s gone, I can absolutely rely on him to show up in the most important times of my life.” He paused, looking at her. “Peggy, why are you here?”

“I need someone to talk to and it could only be you.” She answered.

“Okay.” Daniel furrowed his brows. Something serious, then. “What’s going on?”

“I’m married now.” She revealed.

“How long have you been married?”

“4 years. He’s a military man.” She said.

“Why did you leave me?” Daniel asked. He knew that with Peggy, being frank is always the right call than beating around the bush.

“I wasn’t ready.” Peggy smiled.

“Now you are?” Daniel asked. Genuinely curious.

“Yeah. Life goes on, Daniel. You know that. I’d like to believe that life puts people in front of us so that we can be prepared for what comes next.” She pointed out. “I was ready because of you.”

“Hope life knows what it’s doing." He smiled. "Why did you come to see me?”

“Okay. Steve, my husband, he wants to have children. But you know that I’m utterly terrified of being a mother. Because my own mother left.” She elaborated.

“Yeah. We were both broken that way.” He nodded.

“Hmm. And now he’s trying to convince me that I’d be a good mother. But I need somebody who understands to tell me if that could be true.” Peggy Carter never lived life afraid. Daniel knew that. And this had always been something that she’s afraid of.

“Have kids, Peg. Put more of you in the world. God knows, we need more people like you.” He chuckled. “And then sit on a chair and watch them. You’d be amazed.” He smiled, recalling the events of yesterday. “We’re here to make somebody else happy.”

“Thank you, Daniel. I knew I could count on you.” Peggy smiled. “Can I tell you something right?”

“I wish somebody would.” He joked.

She stood up, walked towards the window and pointed at Luna who was watching them closely. “Who’s this?”

Daniel smiled. “That’s Luna.”

“She has not taken her eyes off of you ever since I walked in.” Peggy sent him a pointed look.

“She’s somebody I’ve grown very fond of.” That smile never left his face.

“Hmm.” She knocked on the glass. “And that’s her mother?”

His smile turned softer, if that’s even possible. “Daisy. Yeah. That’s her mother.”

“Is she the one?”

“What?”

“Is she the one, Daniel?” Peggy raised one brow.

“I—I don’t know.” He knows. He knows but there’s this little voice in his head that kept whispering how Daisy wouldn’t feel the same way. That she deserves someone better.

“Well, let me tell you what’s right. Let what we had, make you ready for something.” She walked back to Daniel and placed an arm around him. “Life knows what it’s doing.” She patted his shoulders before walking away.

_Does it, though?_ Daniel asked himself. _Could Daisy be the one?_ Does he want her to be the one? _Yes_. He blinked. He blinked and he realized he had fallen for Daisy without knowing it. They had barely interacted. But he knew that ever since that phone call in the middle of the night where he fell asleep with her breath in his ear, he had fallen. Hard and fast.

When Daisy walked back inside to do her job, Daniel was walking out. They bumped into each other and her hands found its way to his chest while his hands rested on her hips. And when they looked at each other’s eyes, the words _I’m sorry_ were stuck on their throats. Daniel could see her eyes better in the light. He could see that it’s lighter when the sun shone on it. There are golden specks in them too. The moment was over when someone cleared their throats. They smiled at each other once more before she strolled into the bakery and he walked off with Fitz and the girls.

*

Daisy’s shift was over, and she could finally relax. But then Jemma came into the bakery and invited her to go to _Afterlife_. Daisy wanted to decline, but then Daniel’s name came up and he’s going. And she had an important question to ask him. With her heart pounding in her chest, she held her head up high and followed Jemma.

Daniel was inside the store with Fitz, the girls and James when Jemma and Daisy arrived. He sat on one of those _Dad_ chairs again with Fitz on the other, while Luna perched next to him, and Alya perched next to Fitz. Jemma went and got several outfits to try on.

“How’s it going in there, super spy?” Fitz loudly asked James, who shoved his head between the curtain and the wall, wearing Luna’s old tongue t-shirt.

“It’s madness, dad. It’s going up to a million dollars.” James exclaimed.

“Oh no.” Fitz mumbled.

Jemma walked out with a smile on her face. “I don’t like any of them.”

“Oh good. I thought we would go broke after this.” Fitz looked up at her lovingly.

Jemma chuckled. “Oh would you relax.”

Daniel looked to the side and saw Daisy shuffling her feet. “Hey. Can I buy _you_ an outfit?”

“He’s really good at it.” Luna added as she stood next to her mom.

“No. No, you can’t buy me anything. We hardly know each other.” Daisy reasoned.

Daniel chortled. “You asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah.” Daisy replied as Luna’s eyes grow wide.

“Wait, what, really?” He stood up and walked in front of Daisy and Luna. “Right here? In front of everybody?”

“S-sure. Yeah.” Daisy’s heart was beating out of her chest. She had to look down to make sure that it’s not laying on the floor somehow.

“Uncle Dan. This is like a very important moment in your life.” Alya came up behind him.

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Daniel blinked.

“Yeah. How are you gonna handle this, ace?” Luna taunted. But the hope in her eyes remained there.

Daniel looked slightly to the right and he saw his father walking towards him. He’s pointed to Luna and said that she’s lowering her guard just enough to let him know that she cares about him. Daniel didn’t doubt that. He cares for her too. Then, his father continued and focused on Daisy. Daniel couldn’t help the grin that took over his face. His father showed him that both mother and daughter had hope in their eyes. And their faces had lit up. He thought that Daisy looked splendid that way. That he wanted her to keep smiling. Keep hoping. Keep being happy. And he realized that he wants to be there for her. To help her and support her in any way she lets him to. That he wants to be the one to keep them both smiling and happy. So, the walls that he built around his heart crumbled down brick by brick. And all Daisy had to do was smile. All Luna had to do was hope.

“Luna.” He began. “Would it be okay with you if I—”

Luna was shaking with excitement. “Yes.”

“Then, yes, Daisy. I’d love to go out on a date with you.” He smiled at her warmly.

Daisy nodded and she could feel her heart settle. That the butterflies were slowing down. But she knew that this could be something different. Something good. All she had to do was let herself fall. And she knew that he would catch her either way. That he would swoop in with a parachute on hand and take her in his arms. They would float down to the ground. She knew that letting herself fall for Daniel Sousa would be one of the best things she would ever do.

Daniel knew it too. He knew that wherever life would take him, that as long as Daisy’s there, it’ll be okay. That even though they’re only just getting started, that they had barely scratched the surface of who the other is, that he’ll still fall for her either way. All the good, all the bad, everything in between, he knew that he’s in it for the long haul. And he hoped that she’s in it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowered the amount of chapters because I miscounted before. So yeah. Thanks for reading!


	4. Forgiveness: Harder Than It Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Daniel had their first date. 2 months later, someone from Daisy's past was invited. Luckily, Daniel's always one phone call away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did basic research on prosthetics, and I may be wrong about it. Even though it's not a big part of the story, if anyone spots a mistake, do comment so I can correct it. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy another long chapter. It took me a while to get this out because I was nervous about this one. So yeah.

Their first date. Daniel hadn’t been on a date since Peggy, and Daisy hadn’t been on one since Lincoln either. They were too busy finding themselves to ever think about putting their hearts out there again. So, now that they’re ready, somehow, the world had conspired to bring them together. Somehow, Luna walked into Alya’s window and they became best friends. Somehow, Daniel decided to visit the Fitzsimmons family when Luna was there. Somehow, Daniel and Luna had clicked. Somehow, Daisy found herself connecting with this man when she had barely known him. Somehow, they managed to fall for each other without even realizing that the falling had happened. Call it whatever you will. Fate. Destiny. Coincidence. 

They’re there, sitting in the middle of an empty park with the sun shining, birds chirping, a blanket under them, and a picnic basket that Daniel had prepared in front of them. And they’re smiling the biggest smile they could muster. A smile that neither of them had felt for an incredibly long time. 

“Wow. So this is what it’s like to go on a picnic.” Daisy said, mesmerized. 

“Yeah. I—you’ve never been on a picnic?” Daniel asked incredulously. 

“What? Of course I have.” Daisy’s voice rose above her usual range. 

“Daisy. Have anyone told you that you’re a terrible liar?” Daniel blankly questioned her and lifted an eyebrow. 

“I’ll have you know that I’m a great liar. I could practically be a spy or a secret agent if I want to.” She shrugged.

“No. You can’t.” He gave her a deadpanned look.

“I definitely can.” She insisted.

“Hmm. Let me see.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Yeah. No. I don’t see it.” He scrunched up his face while shaking his head. His lips were pursed to keep the laughter bubbling inside him in. 

“Wha—” She was about to get offended but then one look at him and she knew that he was messing with her. “That was horrible.” She gasped and slapped him on the arm as he laughed. And she found herself wanting to hear more of that sound. More of him. She couldn’t help the smile that’s making its way onto her face. 

“Yeah. But it made you smile, didn’t it?” He looked smug. Too smug. And she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off of his face. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’ve never gone on a picnic before. Barely had time. What, with working ever since I graduated high school and all that.” 

“Yeah. I get it. Life can get in the way of the most mundane things sometimes. Which, you know, sucks, but well, what can you do, right?” He looked back at her and she nodded. “And besides. I’m honored that your first picnic experience is with me. I guess it’s a good thing that I decided on it.” His eyes shone with sincerity as he smiled at her. 

“I’m glad you did.” She was dazed at how this is going. It’s going well. And she knew that she’ll be loving the journey with him. Wherever this would go. 

They stayed that way, just looking at each other, a little dazed at how easily they connected. How comfortable they were together. Daisy had never thought that she would be here, in this state. Of utter happiness. With the sun shining, trees dancing with the breeze, Daniel, sitting there, eyes on her, open and honest, she relaxed. No work. No getting tired. No restlessness. Just Daisy and Daniel. Together. As if it was the most natural thing in the universe. 

When a bird cawed a little too loudly, Daisy broke their eye contact, cleared her throat, and brought the basket closer to them. She opened it up and brought each dish out onto the blanket. 

“Burgers and milkshakes, really?” Daisy asked, bemused. 

“They’re good burgers and good milkshakes.” He explained. But looking at Daisy’s upturned corner of her lips, he knew it was a good choice. “Oh please, you like it. Right? I mean you worked in a diner that sold these and yeah, okay, you’re probably sick and tired of them but I just thought—” 

Seeing how he tensed up and got nervous about it all, Daisy giggled. “Actually, even though I worked in the diner, I would usually get myself a sandwich instead of burgers. And I would get a coke, or a diet coke, depending on my day.” 

He chuckled. “Then I made the right choice.” Looking proud of himself for such a small feat. 

“I guess you did.” After a beat, she added, “dork.” 

“What did you say?” 

“Hmm? Nothing. Nothing.” She smirked. 

They tucked into their food and drinks, with similar back and forths. It wasn’t overly romantic, seeing as they had grease all over their hands and their mouths, but Daisy knew it was a good date. Even though he went a bit overboard with his cheesiness when he grabbed a napkin and wiped off some ketchup on her chin. How she got it there, she had no idea. But she always knew that she’s a messy eater. Something that would drive boys away in high school. Even Lincoln had to get used to it at some point. But Daniel seemed to have adjusted seamlessly. After their meal was devoured, she had a question she wanted to ask him, but didn’t know how. Something she had only noticed when he was trying to sit down on the ground earlier. 

“Hey, Daniel?”

“Hmm?” 

“I just wanted to—umm—ask.” She said, looking at him. He nodded. “Well, when we were about to sit, I noticed you were struggling a bit. What happened?” His eyes were wide open as the thought of his leg dawned on him. “If you don’t mind me asking. Umm—you don’t have to answer or anything. I just—"

“No. It’s okay. I just forgot that we just met recently.” He smiled reassuringly. “Well, long story short, I was in a motorcycle accident. Lost my leg. And I had to get a prosthetic.” He was watching her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction.

“Oh. I see. When was this?” Daisy asked. She was genuinely curious. She wanted to learn more about Daniel. And this is a part of him. Daniel searched her eyes to see if she was bothered by that knowledge. He found nothing but compassion and curiosity. 

“It was in the middle of high school.” He paused and took a deep breath. Daisy made it easy for him to want to open up. Even though he was always hesitant in talking about what had happened. “It’s difficult to use at first. I had to get used to the feeling and the weight of it. I had to hold onto the bars and try and walk in between them. It was really hard to adjust to. So, I chose to use a crutch for the first couple weeks to get used to walking with a prosthetic. It caused quite a stir at school. I can’t say that it didn’t bother me at the time, because people started to pick on me.” His eyes were clouded with memories. “As much as I used to protect Fitz against bullies, he would stand up for me too. After—” He gestured to his leg. “I tried to tough it out. It caused a little fight with me and Fitz, but I got better at accepting that it’s a part of who I am. And that I’m okay with it. Eventually, I got the hang of using it that I didn’t need to use a crutch anymore.” He shrugged. Trying to downplay the hurt and pain of his past. 

Daisy eyed him for a moment. She knew that something else had transpired. But she didn’t want to push. So, she placed a hand over his as a grounding comfort. “Thank you. For telling it to me.” 

He smiled softly at her. Marveling at this amazing woman that came into his life. “Thank you for listening.” 

At the end of their date, Daniel drove Daisy home. He would quickly step out of the car and rush to her side just so he could open the door for her. Then, he walked her to her apartment door, and she found herself not wanting to go in just yet. She wanted to talk to him a bit more. They lingered just a moment longer before Daisy braved herself and leant in to kiss his cheek. 

“Bye Daniel.” She grinned and turned to open up the door and went inside. In her hasty exit, she didn’t see the way his hand flew up to his cheek, on the spot where her lips went. She didn’t see the dazed look in his eyes and the way he gave the door a faint smile. She didn’t see the way he stood there like a lovesick fool staring at the wooden door for a few seconds before snapping himself out of it and drove off. 

Daisy couldn’t stop smiling afterwards. She could feel that this is something new and different but different isn’t always a bad thing. And if she had it in her heart to move on from the past, maybe it’s time to truly forgive Lincoln for leaving. Maybe it’s time to forgive herself for not fighting for their relationship more than she had. And maybe looking forward is not a bad thing. Maybe it could be something wonderful and exciting. The past will be a part of her for however long she’ll be alive. But it’s the past for a reason. And now, she might be ready for a future that just might be something worth fighting for. 

*

Daisy’s at work in the Lighthouse where Alya and Luna was hanging at during their lunch break, when Jemma came for a visit. Technically, it is her bakery, but she would rarely come over unless it’s the weekends because she’s busy with work. But now, she had some free time and decided to come over to the bakery and help around. Usually, Daisy wouldn’t mind, but Jemma’s pretty headstrong about certain things like saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ which could complicate things, especially when customers weren’t exactly polite. 

“I could be a _fine_ waitress.” Jemma emphasized, before moving to the counter where a man was sitting. “And what would you have, sir?” 

“Yeah, give me the cheesecake.” The man answered without looking up from the menu. 

“You want to try that a different way, _Chief_?” Jemma was offended at the way the man responded to her. 

“No.” He loudly replied. 

Seeing the way Jemma’s eyes widen in anger and her jaw dropped in surprise, Daisy came to the man’s rescue, knowing that the wrath of Jemma Simmons isn’t something anyone should be accustomed to. “Hey, Garrett.” She cut in front of Jemma to face the man, Garrett and brought out his cheesecake. “There you go.”

“Don’t you ever leave me again.” Garrett spoke to the cheesecake. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Daisy chuckled. 

“Okay. One more.” Jemma begged.

“No more. Ever.” Daisy gave her a pointed look.

“No. I’m going to try that man. Right over there.” Jemma pointed to the door. There’s a blonde man walking in and sitting down on the right of the door, while Luna and Alya were on the left of the door, under the window. Luna’s eyes widened in realization as the smile that was plastered on her face faded away. 

“No. I-I got him.” Daisy said, as she turned around to look at the blonde man. Her jaw was clenched, and she started to wring her hands. She wiped down her sweaty palms on her half-apron, took a deep breath and made her way to the man. 

“Okay. I’ll learn from you.” Jemma responded. A tad bit confused at Daisy’s reaction. She followed Daisy towards the customer who looked apprehensive and a little scared. 

“Hello sir. How are you today? You—” 

“I’m—”

“—You a little hungry? Are you? Is that why you’ve come here? Are you a little hungry? Is that—” The words stumbled out of Daisy’s mouth in a rush. Frustration started to bubble inside of her. 

“What do you recommend?” He asked hesitantly. 

“I recommend the first thing I can get my hands on.” She pulled a stern look on her face. Letting out a little bit of the anger she had felt for all these years. Then, she turned to Jemma. “Give me something.” 

“Okay.” Jemma replied and went towards Garrett who was being rude previously. “You should’ve said please!” She chastised him. 

Daisy grabbed the cheesecake off of its plate and smashed it against the blonde man’s face. “That’s what I recommend.” She panted, as if she’s out of breath from all the overwhelming emotions swirling within her. 

Jemma gasped. “You could do that? I didn’t know you could do _that_. I would _love_ to do _that_.” She knitted her eyebrows, impressed, but concerned. 

Daisy walked towards the counter where a basket of rolls was on. She grabbed as many rolls as she could and started to throttle them towards the blonde man. While he seemed quite unfazed. 

“I—” Jemma started, as she moved to the side, away from the flying bread rolls. “—I don’t understand. Is this man our millionth customer?” 

Daisy scoffed. “No!” She forcefully let out. 

Jemma shifted her attention to the blonde man. “Sir, why are you okay with this?”

“I kind of expected it.” He replied while wiping the cheesecake off his face. 

“Daisy.” Jemma looked back to Daisy. “Who is this man?” 

Daisy glanced at Jemma before eyeing him again. Her breath was ragged as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her eyes were firmly on him as her lips pursed. She saw Luna walking towards him, and she took a deep breath. 

“Hi, Luna.” He said, in awe of her.

“Hi, d-dad.” Luna greeted him. 

Alya stood up and stepped right beside Luna to show her support. “Hi. I’m Alya.” She introduced herself. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” She continued, with a sing-song voice, trying to dissipate the awkwardness of it all. 

“Hi, Alya.” He smiled. “You a good friend of Luna’s?”

Alya scoffed, offended. “I’m sorry, and please don’t take this the wrong way, but _what_?” 

“Alya is my best friend.” Luna declared. “But you wouldn’t know much about her.” She paused. “Or me.” Emotions started to bubble inside of her. Anger. Fear. Sadness. And she didn’t know whether those emotions were directed at her father, or at herself. 

“Thank you, for being Luna’s best friend.” He looked to Alya, with cheesecake still all over his face and gave her a sincere smile. 

“It’s easy. Luna’s the best person I know.”

“Then I’m happy she found you.” He offered.

Alya shifted Luna a little bit to the side. “I was picturing a monster. He doesn’t seem like a monster. He seems like Frosty the snow-person.” Alya commented. 

Daisy took a towel from the side and wiped her hands clean. She couldn’t believe that he’s here. After all these years, he had decided to come and visit. A few months after he left, he sent a letter to Daisy saying he wanted to visit Luna every week. But after one visit, he never came again. And even during that one visit, he was in the apartment for about 10 minutes before leaving. He kept postponing his visits week after week and then it turned into months which turned into years. And Daisy was too busy to keep asking him to visit Luna that she couldn’t be bothered anymore. 

“What are you doing here, Lincoln?” Daisy questioned him. 

Lincoln looked back to Daisy, confusion laced his face. “I was invited.” He took out a red envelope from his pocket. 

“What?” Daisy’s tired. Barely five minutes in this conversation and she’s tired. 

Lincoln glanced at Luna to see if she could provide some answers. Luna was lost and unfocused. So, Alya decided to step up. “This is all my dad’s fault.” She mentioned. Walking across the distance towards her mother and Daisy. 

“Your father had an idea?” Jemma asked sternly.

“Uh-huh.”

“I apologize immediately. Your food is on the house.” Jemma offered Lincoln. 

“That’s very nice of you. May I please borrow a towel and your sink?” He kindly asked. “And I’ll take this to go.” He pointed to his cheesecake covered face as he cracked his joke, hoping to ease the tension. 

Jemma nodded and showed him where the bathroom is while handing him a towel. She was going to strangle Fitz when he gets home. 

Meanwhile, Daisy was still recovering from all the overwhelming feeling she had. She thought that she had buried all the anger deep down inside her. But she had been letting her guard down lately and maybe she shouldn’t have. Maybe this thing with Daniel would end up the same way as it did with Lincoln. Maybe she did drive men away like Luna thought. Her head was bowed down, trying to wrap everything that had happened. What she had with Daniel was good. But what she had with Lincoln was good too. Until it stopped becoming good. She didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. Once was hard enough. Losing Daniel would break her. And it would break Luna too. Maybe she should stop whatever it is. So neither her nor her baby girl would have to go through that pain again. Maybe.

Lincoln was back from the bathroom faster than she thought. He placed the towel on top of the counter before glancing at Daisy with a sheepish smile and sighed. Daisy gave him a blank stare. One that he expected. 

“You said you were going out for a walk and you’d be back in an hour. You’re nine years late.” Daisy recalled the evening he left. 

“Thank you, Daisy.” 

“For what?” 

“I know that in those nine years, you protected me with Luna. You never once sold me out.” He stated. 

“Yeah, well, a girl should think well of her father” She clenched her jaw.

“I was really happy to get your letter, Luna. And that you’ve got yourself a friend like Alya.” He smiled. 

“Yeah, well, she’s more of a father to me than you have been.” Luna bit back. 

“Hmm. I raised Luna since she was a pup.” Alya petted Luna in the head.

“Looks like you did a real good job.” 

“So.” Luna braved herself. “You left. Why were mom and I not good enough?” 

“N-no no no no. Luna. That was a long time ago. We’re over it.” Daisy kept repeating it to herself. But she wanted answers. “Why were we not good enough?” She whacked Lincoln across his arm multiple times. 

“Ah-ah. I think you know that wasn’t it.” He protested. 

Because with all their flaws, being good enough was something they had shared. They were both in the foster system and in an orphanage previously, so the feeling of not being enough for a family or a group of people, or even to each other was something mutual. But he’s right. Daisy knew it wasn’t that. He left. He left because he couldn’t bare not keeping a job. He left because he kept drinking and it could get dangerous. He left and that was a wise decision on his part. But it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. It didn’t mean that Daisy doesn’t sit up in the middle of the night wondering where she had gone wrong. It didn’t mean that she didn’t wonder about how they weren’t enough for him. 

Alya sensed the awkwardness again. “You know. I should be anywhere but here.”

“Nope. You’re gonna stay here with me. Because you’re my family.” Luna stated. “Oh. How’s _your_ other family?” She asked Lincoln. As nonchalantly as she could muster. 

Lincoln nodded, guilt bubbling up to the surface. “Everyone is fine.”

Jemma had enough. What did Fitz do? “Alya. Do you care to explain to me this idea that your father had?” 

“Our assignment was to forgive somebody.” 

Jemma’s confused. Fitz teaches history. “What does that have to do with—” 

“It changes our history.” Alya informed her. 

“Oh.” Jemma’s impressed. “That’s quite brilliant.” She observed. 

“So, Luna wrote to him and he showed up.” Alya explained further. 

“To forgive him?” Don’t get her wrong, but Daisy knew that this kind of forgiveness wouldn’t come easily nor quickly. She had forgiven him after she came home from that date with Daniel. It took her 9 years, but she had forgiven him slowly over time. But it didn’t mean that it hurt any less. 

“Yeah. That was the assignment. But I haven’t decided whether I’m going to pass or fail just yet.” Luna added. 

“Luna. Whatever you decide, I’m glad you reached out to me. Thank you for that.” Lincoln said. 

“You know, this would be easier for me if he was a monster.” Alya made an off-handed comment. 

Luna chose to ignore that. And decided to go for the kill. “Do you remember that night the thunder shook the apartment?” She asked him, with her eyes shining so bright with hope and filled with memories. She remembered that night vividly. “I just turned five and I thought the lightning was so bright, I thought the world was on fire.” She smiled wistfully while looking up at her father.

“Why bring this up?” Lincoln wondered; brows knitted together in confusion. No recognition to the story whatsoever. 

Luna didn’t care and just continued on. “I’m all under the covers crying and you come flying into the room and peek under the covers and decide to make it a game.” Eyes still shining. “We were in Alaska, looking for gold. And you said the lightning was the Northern Lights. The Aurora Borealis.” She finished, looking into his eyes, trying to find _something_. But nothing came through. 

“Is this the reason the only thing you know is the Aurora Borealis?” Alya asked Luna quietly.

“You made that entire night an adventure until the storm passed. And I woke up the next morning, and it was a sunny day.” She lifted her eyebrows. Knowing that he knew nothing of what she had just recalled. “Don’t you remember that?”

Ashamed, he answered truthfully. “No. Luna, I don’t.”

“That’s because it never happened.” Her eyes dimmed. The lights had gone out. “The storm happened. You didn’t.”

“So, how do you know the Aurora Borealis, Luna?” Alya couldn’t help but be a curious cat, though a little dazed.

“Mom.” Luna walked towards Daisy, who had taken out a pie and started eating it bit by bit because the stress and frustration were too much. “It was mom that came in. She made it Alaska and I wasn’t scared at all.” Luna placed her head on Daisy’s shoulders. 

“Hmm. I was petrified.” She gave them all a sad smile and swallowed the last bit of pie. “The only performance of my life and it was the greatest one of all.”

“Where were you?” Alya interrogated Lincoln. Because how could her best friend’s father, who should still be around at the time, wasn’t there? 

“I wasn’t home.” He sighed. 

“How could you not be home?” Alya tilted her head. 

“Because kids bite monkey dolls’ faces off, friends ruin movies, and fathers leave.” Luna repeated the events of who they chose to forgive for Mr. Fitz’ assignment. James bit Alya’s doll’s face, Zephyr kept ruining the ending of every movie they watched, and her father left. “You know, sometimes you can let it go, sometimes you can’t.” She looked around the room at her family. “Your dad was wrong about this one, Alya.” 

Luna walked off the bakery. Jemma gestured to Alya, who soon followed her best friend. Daisy watched it all happen. A part of her wanted to run after Luna. Another part wanted to confront Lincoln. And the other part wanted to smack Fitz in the face. 

“I should get going.” Lincoln apologetically looked over at Daisy. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“Okay.” Daisy nodded. Anger still simmering in her, but it had dissolved. They didn’t work and it’s okay. She wouldn’t change a thing. Because in the outcome of that relationship, she had the best thing in the world. Luna. 

*

Luna rushed off to school. Off to history class. She didn’t understand. Mr. Fitz was usually right. This time though, he wasn’t. She wanted to be angry at him, but she knew that he was only trying to teach his class. She sat in her usual seat, beside Alya, right up front.

“How’s the forgiveness project going?” Mr. Fitz asked the class. 

The entire class complained about how the project went sideways. It was chaos for a while. Nobody forgave who they wanted to forgive. 

“Well, it sounds like forgiveness is harder than it looks.” Mr. Fitz glanced at Luna. 

“I tried. Made it real clear. Wanna hear it?” Luna lifted her brows. 

“If you’re alright with it.” Mr. Fitz replied. 

All eyes were on her. She took a deep breath and read off of the first draft she wrote. “In school, I’m learning about forgiveness.” She blinked away the tears that are coming up at her at full force. “What you did makes me have a lot of angry feelings inside of me. I don’t want to be angry anymore. Why did you leave? Did I do something? Make me understand what I did. Your daughter, Luna.” She felt a hand on her shoulder. As a comforting presence. It was silent. Quiet. Something the classroom hadn’t experienced in a while.

After a beat, Mr. Fitz asked Luna. “Did he help you to understand what happened?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I mean, I guess I never gave him the chance to explain.” Realization hit her in the gut. She never asked him why he left. She didn’t get an answer because she never asked him. She placed all her anger in the forefront of her mind instead of plaguing him with questions. 

*

Daisy’s phone rang during her break. A smile finally broke through her face after the events of today. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi Daisy.” A voice that she’s been aching to hear came through her phone.

“What’s up, Danny-boy?”

“I—umm—I had a really great time on our date 2 months ago.” But they did text countless of times. He would even mail her letters when the reception is especially terrible out in nature. 

“Yeah? So I’ve been told. You literally texted me 10 minutes after you dropped me home.”

“I just wanted you to know.”

“Dork.” She fondly shook her head.

“See, you say that like it’s a bad thing, but your tone makes me think that it’s actually something good.” 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re a dork.” She insisted.

“Hmm. I know that I’ve been busy. But would you wanna go on another date with this dork, soon?” His heart thumped loudly. 

“I don’t know…How dorky will he be on this date?” She joked. 

“Super dorky. The dorkiest of dorks.” He joined in on her teasing. 

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah. He’ll open the doors for you and declare his undying devotion to you.” He chuckled.

“He sounds like a dorky square.” 

“What? I’m _not_ a square.” 

She giggled. Again. With him, she kept giggling like she had never done before. “Yes you are, Daniel.”

“I—well, I guess I should just embrace it, shouldn’t I?” 

“Sure.” Daisy was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. 

“So. What do you say? Go on a date with this _dorky square_?” She could hear the hope in his voice. And all her doubts about him before, they flew out the window.

“If I must.” She dramatically sighed. “I guess it’ll be fun.”

“You say that like you didn’t have fun last time.” He teased. 

“Oh I did. You know I did.” She sobered up. Didn’t want him to run away. She didn’t want to run away either, she realized. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He stopped abruptly.

“What’s wrong Daniel?” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to slip out _sweetheart_ that was—”

“—cute. That was cute. I like it.” She smiled widely. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll be in New York in about 6 weeks. We’ll go on a date then?”

“It’s a date.” _6 weeks. That’s a long time._

“I know. I’ve got 3 assignments lined up and a fourth in Upstate New York again. So that’s when I’m there.”

_ Crap. _ She had said that bit out loud. “It’s okay. I know you love working on the site.”

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll let you go now. I know you’ve got work.”

“Yeah. I do. But it’s been a rough day. So, you calling was literally the best thing that had happened today.” She rubbed her temple.

“Oh. Do you want to talk about it?” The concern in his voice made her want to cry. He really cares about her and it seeps through even though they’re miles away. 

“Maybe later tonight? I do have to get back to work.” 

“Alright. Bye sweetheart.” 

“Dork.” She whispered as the line went dead. 

Daisy looked around and found Jemma and Fitz sitting by the counter, and James sitting on Alya’s lap, caged, while Luna’s sitting beside them a little bit further out, near the bakery door. Luna was amused to see James struggling to get out of his older sister’s arms. Apparently, Alya had forgiven James for biting her monkey doll’s face off because he just wanted to spend some time with her. 

“Can I go play with my friends now?” James whined.

“No.” Alya answered loudly. Then, she turned towards Luna. “All you have to do is listen to the other person.”

“Can I at least go to the bathroom, Alya?” James begged. 

“Quiet. I’m talking.” 

Luna couldn’t help but chuckle at the siblings. “James is there every day. My dad ran out of here. It’s like he couldn’t get out fast enough. I mean, he’s halfway home by now.” She let out a shaky breath. “Forgiveness doesn’t work for everybody.” She had resigned to herself by that point. 

Daisy saw Lincoln walked back into the bakery with the red envelope in his hands. Everyone had turned to see him except Luna. She was busy wringing her hands together. But the silence made her look up. 

“I am not hungry. So please, don’t throw anything at me.” Lincoln held his hand up in surrender. 

Luna stood up. “I-I thought you left.” She stammered.

“I did. I did. I was in the car, on the way back.” He walked towards her. “And then I looked at this thing again.” He gestured to the envelope. “And it says you don’t want to be angry anymore.” Then, he looked across the bakery at the people Luna considers family. “I know what you all are to Luna. Thank you. I just need to borrow her for one moment, if it’s okay.”

Luna sniffled and looked to her mother. Daisy nodded at her. Luna walked outside the bakery with Lincoln following close behind. They went to the table in the patio. Lincoln pulled a chair out for her while she hesitated to accept, but eventually, she sat down. He sat in front of her. 

“This wasn’t you, Luna. This was all me. I couldn’t provide comfort for you in a lightning storm. And I was no good for you on a sunny day either.” He explained. “I couldn’t find a good enough paycheck and I couldn’t provide food for the refrigerator.” He took a deep breath. “And when you know you’re not good for people, you start not showing up and then you don’t show up enough times, it begins to feel like leaving.” He paused. “Until you do.”

“You’re there for your new family, aren’t you?” Tears pooled in Luna’s eyes. “What did they do that I didn’t do?”

“You never did anything, Luna. You were just a little girl. I was who I was. And there is nothing you did or could have done. I just—I wasn’t ready for you. Or anyone.” He said shakily. “But I think I’ve changed. These people believe that I am capable of something. They don’t know who I was. They believe in who I am now.”

She kept holding those tears in. Not wanting the dam to break. “Who are you?” She whispered. 

“I found a job. And I’ve managed to keep it. I came back to tell you that I am grateful for what you wrote.” He nodded. “And I am sorry for what I did. I’m glad you’re okay.” He smiled at her warily. 

She sniffled. “You found a job?”

“I did.” He smiled easily.

“Your job was to stay.” Luna choked out. 

The smile disappeared from his face. 

“Thank you for telling me your side. My teacher thinks if I forgive you, it’ll bring me peace. He’s usually right about these things. But I don’t see how he’s right about this one. And I can’t.” She looked at him, without blinking. “Your job was to stay. You don’t think I had it in me, to allow my father to grow?” She blinked. Those tears that was held back, it fell across her cheeks and down onto the ground. She sniffled again. “I’m happy I wrote to you and heard what you had to say. And it makes me feel better knowing that I had nothing to do with what you did. I always thought that this was my fault somehow, but it’s not. I didn’t do anything.” She took one more deep breath and stood up. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” There were tears in his eyes too. “You—you turned out great.” He smiled. 

“Wow.” She breathed. 

“What?”

“I’ve been angry for so long. I’m not angry anymore.” She snapped her attention back to him. “Thank you for coming. And I hope you get home okay.” She rushed inside the bakery.

Daisy was waiting there. And she heard everything. Her baby girl thought it was her fault. That’s another mistake that she made as a mother. She wished she could’ve known. But she knew that Luna needed to hear it from her father. That if Daisy had told her that, she might not believe it. So, she’s glad that Lincoln came and cleared things up. Luna came up to Daisy and Daisy put her arm around Luna to ground her and give her comfort. Not unlike the storm. The two of them walked towards Fitz. 

“I’m sorry.” Luna croaked out. “I failed. I know you wanted me to forgive him, but I didn’t. I couldn’t do it.” She paused, blinked quickly and wiped her tears away. “You were wrong about this one Mr. Fitz.” Her tears kept coming back. 

“I never expected that, Luna. _That_ kind of forgiveness, it doesn’t come so easy. But life is a long time. And I hope you get there someday. But that’s _never_ what I was looking for right now.” He explained. 

Luna waited a few seconds, gathered her bearings, and swallowed the lump in her throat. “What did you want from me?”

“Luna. Did you forgive yourself?” 

Daisy watched as Luna let herself cry freely and dove into Fitz’ arms. The teacher-student duo hugged each other fiercely. And Daisy let herself breathe easily for the first time today. She let her shoulders sag and let out a shaky breath. Fitz was right. Even though Daisy had fully forgiven Lincoln 2 months ago, she was still working on forgiving herself. And now, she had. What happened was a tragedy, but it’s in the past. She realized that what Lincoln did was both their faults. Acknowledging it is the first step. She had known, of course. But until now, she couldn’t forgive herself for letting Luna grow up in a broken home. But looking around, Luna grew up great. Just like Lincoln said. She grew up with family. Even though it’s not the family she was born with. Even if it was only Daisy who had stayed. She still found her family. And Daisy couldn’t be happier for them both. 

*

“Hey.” 

“Hi.”

Daisy and Daniel talked that night. And they talked the _entire_ night. Until the sunrise. Neither realized how much time had passed by. They were talking about the events of the day. About Lincoln. About how Lincoln left, and how she got full custody for Luna without a fight. How the only family Maya had before she met the Fitzsimmons, was Daisy and Lincoln. How they were both orphans. No parents. That meant that Luna had no grandparents. But at least there’s Phil and Melinda. Who are like grandparents to her. No matter what. Blood or no blood. 

Then, they talked about Daniel. About how his traveling had been. Seeing all the sights. And when the sun was just rising above the horizon, they talked about something more personal. 

“A kid in my class once told me, “no girl’s gonna trade a leather football for an aluminum crutch,” when he saw me looking at Peggy, who was hanging out with a football player. Granted, she was actually helping him, Thompson, with his homework. But it’s still ringing in my ear at times.” Daniel recalled. 

So that was what he withheld from her on their date 2 months ago. “Well, that kid was wrong. What matters is the man inside. And you are a great man, Daniel Sousa. Even if you’re a little, you know, _straight ahead_ at times.” Daisy responded. 

“Wait, is that bad?” 

She chuckled. “You really are a dorky square.” 

He smiled proudly, knowing that he made her laugh again. “That’s me.” 

She could hear the happiness and pride radiating off of his voice. And she couldn’t help but grin. Today was a horrible day that turned into a pretty good day. And a great night. She’s glad that she has someone to lean on now. 

“So, how’s Luna? Is she still shaken up?” Daniel asked, concerned. 

Daisy smiled. Having someone to lean on has been pretty great. And the fact that he cares about her baby girl? Even better. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“She is. But she’s okay.”

“And you?”

“I’m okay too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date. What's the plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not live in America. I do not know most places. I do not know whether such a place existed. So, the places I wrote in, except for Taco Bell, is made up. And I don't know how far these places are to each other. All I know is that Upstate New York to NYC/Manhattan is around 3.5 hours. Just a disclaimer.

Daniel used to believe that everything happens for a reason. But then he lost his leg. And Peggy left. And Fitzsimmons grew and it felt like he couldn’t keep up. But if those events in his past didn’t happen, he wouldn’t be who he is now. He wouldn’t meet Daisy and Luna. If he hadn’t lost his leg, he would still be that cocky kid, immature and extremely unreliable. He would be running off to find himself over and over again. But because of the accident, he knows who he is. He’s someone who would protect a loved one no matter what. He’s someone who appreciates honesty and compassion. Someone who doesn’t shy away from a challenge. 

But Peggy leaving him caused some insecurities to bubble up. He knew that it wasn’t because of his leg. Peggy’s not someone who judge a character based on their appearance. Still, it was a sore spot for him. So, for Daisy to ask about it, he was hesitant in explaining what had transpired. Yet, something about her made him feel safe. 

So, he asked her on another date. And since he would be in Upstate New York for about 6 months for this new assignment, he could take her to as many dates as he would like. She made him think about a future. A future that was once lonely and on the road, turned into a future in New York. Hopefully with both Daisy and Luna by his side. That’s why he had applied for a job in the New York Times magazine. Even though he had never written any hard news articles, he wanted to try if given the chance. And his job as a writer and photographer on _Hit the Road_ guaranteed that he could write soft news or fluff pieces. 

When he had arrived in Upstate New York, he got a call from the magazine and he was told that he landed an interview. This was him taking a step into planting his roots in the place where his best friends are, someone he considers a daughter is, and where the possible love of his life is too. 

Once he arrived back in the cabin he’s renting for the next 6 months, he grabbed his duffel bag and walked into his new home. He wasn’t kidding when he said he traveled light. A couple shirts and sweaters with some jeans and slacks, and he’s all set. He did have a backpack in the backseat of his truck, filled with a couple sweaters in case the weather shifts. 

Since it was nearly sunset, he had decided to hike up a little further into the woods and the mountain, bringing his camera with him. Try to capture some of those nature magic if he could. 

He walked on the pathway, steering clear from any rocky roads. Towering trees surrounded him. But the way light shone through the branches and the leaves, mixture of orange and red amidst the green, he wanted to bottle it up and shelve it so he could show Daisy someday. Then, he’s got a lightbulb dinged in his head. He should take her here on their date. If he could find a clearing, he could set up another picnic. There can never be too many picnic dates. Right?

He walked further down, planning details for tomorrow. Watching his steps carefully, he heard a whooshing sound. And the smell fresh water filled his lungs. Instead of a clearing, he found a waterfall. A pool of water stood in front of him. To his left was the waterfall, surrounded by the greens of trees. Much like he was before he arrived here. It was breathtaking. And he realized that he wants to share this experience with Daisy, not alone, and with no one else. So, with that thought, he took a picture of it with the sky’s orange hue in the background and trailed back to his cabin to rest up. 

_ Hey, I’ll pick you up around 6? _ Daniel texted.

_ Hi! I’ll see you tomorrow at 6 then :) _ Daisy replied. 

*

Daniel woke up to rain. And his plans for the date washed away. He had to think of something. Something fun and interesting. He’s halfway in love with Daisy and he wanted to make sure that he would get to spend the rest of his life with her. Then, as if lightning struck him, he’s thinking of looking for a specific ring. _Is it too soon? We’ve only been on one date. Well, almost two._

6 o’clock was getting closer and closer even though it’s barely noon. And he still had no idea where to bring her. But he likes punctuality. So, knowing that he has around 4 hours of driving to do, he grabbed his keys and headed out. Driving had always calmed him. Although it’s raining, it’s not pouring. Just the pitter patter sounds of the water dropping onto his truck. It’s soothing, really. 

He arrived in front of Daisy’s apartment at 5:57. Cutting it close. Unfortunately, he still had no idea where to take her. So, he got out of his truck, walked up to her doorstep, brought his fist out to knock, but he froze. He felt as if he’s in over his head. 

There was a time in his life when talking to a lady would be smooth sailing. One charming smile and the words _wanna go out tonight?_ would land him a date, no problem. But then things changed. Krzeminski’s statement rang in his head. _No girl’s gonna trade a leather football for an aluminum crutch_. And Daniel knew that Daisy’s not like any other _girl_. She’s _Daisy_. But that little voice kept screaming at him to run. That he would never get a happy ever after. That Peggy was his one great love and that would be it. 

Now, here’s the crazy. He’s practically head over heels in love with Daisy if he would ever admit it to himself. And he knew that she would stay. That she wouldn’t run away. But that voice kept nagging at him. _Run, Daniel. Run._ It whispers. Taunting him. The rain outside didn’t help either. Because that voice kept getting louder and louder. He could feel it consume him. The pitter patter of the water became white noise. He felt like he would bolt. But his feet were glued on the floorboards. His eyes turned blank. 

Then, something soft pressed against his exposed forearms. He shifted his eyes down onto his arm. Oh. A hand. His eyes trailed up from the hand to its owner. Oh. Soft, brown eyes stared back into his. Oh. It’s Daisy. _Daisy. Date. Right._

He shook himself out of his negative thoughts and try to focus on the positive. He’s going on a date with Daisy. Daisy, who he’s well on his way to loving. And he had no plans. _Great_. 

“Daniel. Are-are you okay?” Daisy’s concerned eyes stared into his soul.

“Y-yeah. I-I’m fine.” He gave her a half-smile. “Come on. The truck’s parked right outside.” 

“Hey. Wait.” Her hand came up to his arm once more. She searched his eyes, trying to find something. Then, she squeezed his arm. He appreciated the gesture. It grounded him. Her touch grounded him. She must’ve realized that. “Alright. Let’s go.” 

They stopped right in the front door of the building. The rain was getting heavier. It sounded more like horses galloping than anything. The two of them stood there in silence for a moment. Then, Daisy dragged him out to the rain. A bright smile took over her face, while confusion was plastered across his. 

“Let’s dance.” Daisy said.

“Dance? In the rain?” Daniel asked incredulously. “You could get sick.” 

“I’ll be fine. Come on.” She murmured and smiled that soft smile at him and he’s a puddle on this already soaked ground. 

He extended his hand. She took it. He pulled her close. She smelt like home, mixed with the musky smell of rain. His right hand wrapped around her body while her left hand landed on his chest. His left hand hugged her right. It felt natural. They swayed together, letting the world fade away. Daniel needed this. A grounding touch that quiets the army of voices in his head. 

Daniel took a deep breath, finally feeling more like himself. A little, genuine smile found its way to his face. Daisy looked up, as the aura around them changed. Seeing his smile, she released her own pent up breath. Glad and proud that she made the right choice. 

“Thank you.” He whispered earnestly.

“Anytime, Daniel. Anytime.” 

He smiled. “You know, I had no idea where to take you on this date. At first, when I asked you weeks ago, I thought we could go to a nice restaurant for dinner and we’d walk around a park and just talk.” They kept swaying to the raindrops. “But I don’t want it to be a typical Friday night date, you know? So then I drove to my cabin upstate and decided to walk around the woods for a bit.” He shrugged. “I thought, maybe I could bring you there and if I find a clearing, we could have another picnic. But what I found was something else, Dais. I _really_ wanted to experience it with you. It was magnificent. But then it rained. And that plan just whooshed away.” He chuckled. “Just my luck, right? Right when I’m really happy, something out of my control rained on my parade. No pun intended.” That crinkle in his eyes came into her view. “And I guess my thoughts just kept going to—to—” 

“—everything that could go wrong?” Daisy gently asked.

“Yeah. Exactly that.” He marveled at her. Looking dazed and in awe of everything that made Daisy, _Daisy_. 

“Well, I’m always here for you, babe.” She teased.

“Oh. I’m _babe_ , now, huh?” He joked right back. 

“Oh please, it’s only fair. You have a nickname for me, I gotta find one for you too.” 

He’s pretty sure his heart melted across his body. “Anything you want, sweetheart.” 

At his heart eyes, Daisy could feel her stomach flipped over. _What’s this feeling?_

Daniel had finally gotten an idea of what to do next. So, he stopped swaying, pulled Daisy into his truck. Since they’re soaking wet, he grabbed the backpack he left in the backseat and took out two sweaters. He gave one to Daisy to change into. 

“Here. You change. I’ll wait outside.”

“You know, my apartment is right there. I could easily go in and out. No harm, no foul.” She raised her eyebrows. 

He chuckled. “Hmm. Maybe I just want to see you in my clothes.” 

Daisy’s jaw slacked at his forwardness. “I—I—” Her cheeks burned. 

“Cat got your tongue, ma’am?” A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes. 

“You know what, okay.” She started to take off her clothes. His eyes widen as he clumsily opened the car door and stumbled out. She laughed. “Two can play this game.” She muttered.

Once she’s drier and his sweater engulfed her body, his woodsy scent was ever-present. And she liked it. She liked it a lot. She started to imagine a future where she would steal his clothes every day. A future where she gets to fall asleep with his warmth beside her. But she shook that thought away. _It’s only our second date!_

He knocked on the window, a hand covering his eyes. 

“Come in, honey.” 

His eyes opened and peeked through his fingers as he opened the door. “ _Honey_? Don’t you—uhh—” 

“Might want to shut your mouth there, Danny-boy.” She teased. 

“I—” He cleared his throat. His eyes remained on his sweater that she’s wearing. “You—that—it looks good on you.”

“Daniel.” His eyes snapped to hers. “Come in. You’re soaked.”

“I—umm—yeah.” All of a sudden, his throat felt dry even though he had probably gulped down some rainwater. 

Daisy smiled at the sight of him. His hair laid flat on his head. Curls still there, though they seem incredibly damped. Before she could stop herself, her hands ran through his hair. It was such a natural thing for the both of them. As if she had done it a million times before and he had closed his eyes, leaning into her touch as if they’ve repeated it and it turned into a habit. 

“Umm. It’s your turn to change.” She pointed out. She was about to get out of the car when he stopped her.

“Daisy. It’s raining out. You’re gonna get wet all over again.” 

And she had an innuendo ready, but one look at him, seeing nothing but his genuine care for her, she smiled. “Right. I’ll just—umm—shut my eyes. Yeah.” Daisy covered her eyes with both her hands, willed herself not to peek.

“Okay.” 

He donned on his navy sweater, only realizing that he had given her the other pair. These sweaters were on sale when he got them. Buy one get one free. So, he grabbed the two of the exact same sweaters, thinking that if he lost one, he’d still have the other. Well, they’re matching now. 

He touched her wrist, bringing her hand down. She opened her eyes. “Hi.” He murmured.

“Hi.” She whispered. 

Eyes locked, faces inches apart, both leaning into each other. He could feel her breath on the tip of his nose. And she saw the way his eyes darkened as he glanced down at her lips. Heartbeats in-sync, thundering in their chests, they closed their eyes. And a car revved by. They jumped apart. Eyes blinking fast. They let out a shaky breath. Hearts still beating as one, thumping as quickly as the sports car that passed them. Daniel swallowed his own saliva and placed his hands on the steering wheel. 

“Umm. Right. I know where to go.” He sent her a crooked smile.

“Lead the way, sir.” She chuckled awkwardly and folded her hands on her lap. 

He drove to the nearest Taco Bell and went towards the drive through. 

“Taco Bell? Drive through? We _could_ go inside, you know.” 

“I know. But I’ve got an idea.” He looked to the side to find her looking right at him with another soft smile. _Damn it. It’s hard not to fall for her when she keeps smiling like that_. “Do you trust me?” 

“Always.” 

They ordered their meals and drinks, he tasked her to hold onto their food for a while. He drove for about 30 minutes to a suburb and pulled up at a lookout over the city. The rain had let up slightly. The sound of the familiar pitter patter of raindrops came back. 

“Wow.” She leaned forward to get a better look at the view. Her eyes danced in wonder. “This is beautiful.” 

“Yeah. Breathtaking.” Though, Daniel wasn’t looking at the city. His eyes focused solely on her. The way she looked in his sweater. The way she looked in the sunset. Purple hues colored her skin. And he watched as her long, damped hair falls across her face. He reached out and tucked the strand of hair behind her ears. 

“Dork.” She muttered under her breath once she realized that he was talking about her and not the city view. 

They bantered back and forth once more, while eating their food. It was the best date he had ever been on. Dare he say, it topped their first date. He didn’t know it, but Daisy loved it too. It was just her style. Nothing fancy. Just two people, sharing each other’s lives over fast food. 

Though it may be too fast, but he’s in love with her. That date just confirmed it. He’s in love with her and he wants to marry her. But there are a few people he should talk to first. So, as they talked about everything and nothing at all, a new plan formed in his head. Epiphany. That’s the word to describe it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy felt calm amidst the storm that is Alya and Luna taking the train to see Daniel. Why was she so calm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's not that long even though I've been working on it for the past week. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy!

Daisy had a great time on their second date. After they finished dinner and watched as the city lights shimmer amidst the rain, they sat comfortably in the silence, admiring the view. Truth be told, Daisy could feel Daniel’s gaze on her. So, she turned to look at him and saw the wonder in his eyes. 

“What?” Daisy whispered. 

Daniel shook his head, eyes never leaving her face. “Nothing.” He murmured. 

The two of them inched closer and closer, feeling the pull of gravity towards one another. Daniel’s eyes traveled down on her lips before it skipped back up into her eyes. She couldn’t help herself as she launched into him and captured his lips in hers. He tasted like avocado and beans with a hint of chocolate. It was delicious. She relished in the feeling of kissing him. And when he pulled away, she involuntarily whimpered. 

“I see you can’t get enough.” He whispered. His face was so close that she could see the teasing glint in his eyes. Daisy dove back in for more. She didn’t think she could ever get enough of him. A smile on both their lips as they melt into the kiss once again. 

That night, when Daniel dropped her off, she offered him her couch because driving home incredibly late at night worried her. But he shrugged it off, telling her that he would text her once he’s home. Then, he gave her a brief kiss and left in his truck. 

Daisy couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night. Daniel made sure to meet Daisy every couple days and spend a little bit of time with Alya and Luna as well. Daisy’s heart kept blooming every time she saw her baby girl interact with someone she had come to know and adore. 

One afternoon, Luna walked away from the Fitzsimmons’ apartment to find herself. It was Alya’s idea, actually. Daisy was suddenly hit with relief when she had gotten a text from Daniel, telling her that her daughter’s safe and sound. Luna and Alya went to Daniel. There’s that flutter in her heart again. 

At this point, Daisy and Daniel had gone on several dates. They had also kissed multiple times. Over and over again. It was such a bliss. They did disagree on some things. Oddly enough, they hadn’t fought just yet. They bickered, sure, but it wasn’t something overwhelming. Daisy dreaded the day when it will come. Because she knew it will. This was just the honeymoon phase. The _real_ relationship’s coming soon. Right? There’s no way that this is how it’s going to be for the rest of her life. There’s no way that the universe is that kind to her. Not after everything she had been through. 

But she filed all that for later. Because right now, she felt the need to unpack the feeling of calmness that drowned her. 

“You seem composed.” Jemma noted as she made the two of them a cup of tea each. Fitz had been summoned by the girls in Daniel’s cabin so this night had turned into a girl’s night, which would lead them into talking about feelings. Something that would usually irk Daisy. But this time, she knew that she needed to talk it out. Figure out what’s going on with her. Still. Daisy’s not going to make it easy on Jemma even though she would consider Jemma as her best friend. Anyone who would go through some _bad girl shenanigans_ with her is a friend for life.

“Why wouldn’t I be _composed_?” Daisy put up her defense walls. 

“Because.” Jemma paused while giving Daisy a _I know you_ look. “Luna, your _daughter_ just hopped on a train and went to see Daniel.” 

“So did yours.” She shrugged it off.

“Yeah. But somehow I think the story has got something to do with you.” Jemma lifted her eyebrows.

“Why?” Daisy asked as her hand smoothed her hair out.

“Because you look composed.” The two ladies chuckled at themselves. 

“I trust Daniel. I know he’ll say the right thing to Luna.” She smiled softly at the thought of them. 

“You know, I never thought I’d see it.” 

“What?”

“The way his eyes light up. I’ve known Daniel for as long as I’ve known Fitz. Almost our entire lives. I have _never_ seen his eyes light up that way.” Jemma spoke fondly of her friendship with the two best friends. 

“He’s really fond of Luna.” The smile on Daisy’s face never planned to leave.

“I’m not talking about Luna.” Jemma said with a sly smirk. 

“Then what are you talking about?” Daisy tried to delay this _tell me all the details_ talk.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Jemma replied. “Your eyes light up too. They’re lighting up right now.” She said, as if she’s simply making an observation. Which she was. But it’s one thing when Daisy knows that she feels all these soft and fluttering feelings, and it’s another when someone saw through her facade. Yet, she was still smiling. Why couldn’t she stop smiling like a schoolgirl? “Daisy. You’re good at showing people what you want them to see. But you can’t hide this anymore.”

Daisy took a steadying breath as the realization came at her in full force. “I’m in love with somebody?” 

“Are you?”

“And somebody’s in love with me.” Daisy let that information sink in. Daniel’s in love with her. _Daniel’s in love with her_. Why didn’t he say anything? 

All of a sudden, the front door busted open with Luna’s friends, Zephyr and Wyatt, rushing in. They heard about Alya and Luna taking the train upstate and were wondering if they had come back. Soon after, Alya and Luna came in from the bay window and into the Fitzsimmons’ living room where everybody was. 

“Baby?” Daisy looked at her daughter incredulously. “Why are you covered in purple paint?” 

“Alya helped me find myself again.” Luna answered.

“And are you? Yourself?” Zephyr asked.

“Nearly.” Luna gave them all a tight smile.

Then, Daniel and Fitz walked in. The former had a sheepish look on his face while the latter couldn’t hide his knowing smirk. Zephyr and Wyatt moved from the door towards where Alya and Luna were standing, right behind Daisy and Jemma. This means that Daisy’s standing face-to-face with Daniel. Their eyes locked and tension filled the room. 

Silence. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. A beat passed. 

“They’re dating, right?” Zephyr whispered to Luna.

“Should be. They went on like 8 dates for the past 6 months. And they kept calling each other every day.” Luna shrugged. “Which I know, because the walls in our apartment are very thin.”

Once the silence was penetrated by Zephyr and Luna, Daisy darted her eyes to everywhere but Daniel. She was still reeling over the realization that she’s in love with him. She swallowed her voice down so she wouldn’t blurt it out right now and scare him. Maybe he’s not in love with her and she just completely misinterpreted everything. But before another intrusive thought could enter her mind, she could feel his fingers grazing hers and his hands came to cradle hers. She looked into his eyes and she knew he felt the same. 

“I love you.” They murmured at the same time. Eyes dazed as their smiles slowly widened. 

Unexpectedly, Daisy giggled. “I love you.” She sighed. “I love you.” 

Daniel’s eyes danced at her declaration. “I love you too, sweetheart.” 

“That’s your first time saying it?” Zephyr interjected. “But you’ve been in love with each other since Luna’s birthday.” He exclaimed.

“You weren’t there when they met, Zeph. How would you know?” Luna asked.

“I’m a genius. I saw it from a mile away.” Zephyr replied. 

The two kids kept bickering while Daisy’s cheeks reddened. _Since they met?_ Sure, she knew he was attractive. And the fact that he was willing to help her no matter what, him treating Luna like his own, they definitely factor into the reason why she loves him. But really, it sneaked up on her. She knew she liked him enough to date him. But loving someone? After so long? She didn’t know it back then. But this man would be the love of her life. Even after only 6 months of dating. She knew it. She’s sure of it. And it scared her how certain she is of him. 

Daisy and Daniel let the bickerings and conversations fade to the background. He’s caressing her hands with his thumbs and he gave her that soft look of his. The only phrase that she could think of to describe her feelings at the time was _a puddle of goo_. It’s as if her heart was given to him and he held it delicately. And Daisy? Her heart’s pounding but the love she felt for him was incredibly terrifying, yet she wants to take that leap. For him. For her. For them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Ring-a-Ding-Ding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel had a little chat with Fitz, Jemma, Alya, and the most important, Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a really short chapter. I thought it would be longer, but I guess it's not. Hope you'll like it.

Telling Daisy he loves her was the best decision Daniel had ever made. And now, he’s ready to make another one. He had been sitting on this for over 3 months. So, there he was, sitting in the dining room of the Fitzsimmons household, waiting for Fitz. 

“Are you finally going to ask her?” Fitz sneaked up from behind him. 

“What? No! Not yet. I haven’t even gotten the-the-the ring yet.” Daniel rubbed the back of his neck while heat crept up his face.

“What? You had 3 months to buy a ring and you haven’t?” Fitz looked at Daniel incredulously, with his eyebrows lifted high up until it reached his hairline.

“I couldn’t find the right one yet.” Daniel said indignantly. “And I haven’t talked to Luna.” He tapped his fingers on the table rapidly.

Daniel’s been waiting for the right time to bring it up with Luna. And in extension, with Alya. That’s why he’s here today. To finally talk to Luna. And hopefully, find the right ring. He’s been looking, sure, but nothing seemed good enough. Special enough.

“Hey there, Dan the man.” Luna came barreling in with Alya close behind. 

Daniel chuckled. “Hey kid.” 

“What are you doing here Uncle Dan?” Alya asked, as the two of them sat opposite Fitz and Daniel

“I want to talk to you. Both of you. And Jemma.” Daniel answered.

“Me? Oh! Is it about —” Jemma popped out of nowhere, taking a seat at the head of the dining table. Then, she whispered to Fitz and Daniel. “—the thing with the, you know, bling?” 

Daniel whirled around. “Bling? Since when does Jemma Fitzsimmons say the word  _ bling _ ?” 

“Wait  _ bling _ ? What bling?” Luna’s curious. Is it what she thought it might be? Luna gripped on Alya’s elbow tightly. 

“O-ow! Luna why are you gra—” Luna gave Alya a look and Alya realized what it was. “Oh.” She grinned. 

Daniel looked between the two best friends, then back at his best friends. “Did you-did you tell them?” He furrowed his brows. 

“No.” Fitz shook his head. “I just told Jemma.” 

“Okay. I—umm—I—” He stammered. Fitz nudged him on the shoulder and all the words spilled out of him. “I want to marry your mother.”

Luna’s jaw dropped down onto the floor. Alya had to close her mouth, which didn’t work because she opened them up again. She couldn’t believe it. The person who she considered as a possible father figure, may be her actual father in the future. Luna couldn’t blink. She didn’t want to. Afraid that this might be a dream and she would wake up soon. 

Daniel took it as a negative response. He waved his hand in front of Luna to shake her out of her reverie. And when it didn’t work, he started talking. “I—look, Luna, I love your mother very much. And I want your blessing before I ask her to marry me. But if you say no, then I won’t. You mean the world to her. And frankly, you mean a lot to me too.” Daniel looked at Luna, making sure that she knew he’s not lying. 

Luna saw nothing but honesty and earnestness in Daniel. She trusts him. And she had wanted this for so long. She had gotten hope a few months back, and she’s not willing to let it go. Ever. “Yes. I—I yes. You have my blessing. Of course.” She grinned, then, she jumped up and ran to him, knocking him over slightly in a hug. 

Daniel let himself smile. For the first time in a long time, maybe ever, he felt at home with these people. A chance at family. Something he had longed for since his mother left him. 

“Can I see the ring?” Luna asked with an excited smile.

Daniel stilled. “I—uhh—I haven’t gotten the ring yet.” He saw the way Luna’s eyebrows rose up in amusement. “I couldn’t find the perfect one.”

“You know, mom doesn’t need a  _ perfect _ ring.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Daniel sighed. But then a smile. “I know. She’s not big on grand gestures or big diamond rings and such.”

“So, Uncle Dan, what’s the plan?” Alya chimed in.

“Th-the plan? I haven’t thought of that either.” Daniel took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh. “Am I even cut out for this?” He mumbled to himself. 

“What? Of course you are.” Alya said. 

“Yeah mate. You love her don’t you?” Fitz placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder.

“I do. So much.” Daniel nodded. 

“Then you’ve got this.” Jemma assured him.

“Yeah. You’ve got this, Danny.” Luna gave him a small smile. “I know you do.” She looked up at him from under her lashes, giving him that  _ I love you, dad _ look. 

“Okay. Okay. Yeah. I can do this. I just have to find the ring.” Daniel bobbed his head. “Come on Fitz.” Daniel jumped up and walked out of the apartment. Before walking back when he realized that Fitz wasn’t following him. “Fitz. Come on. I need your help.” 

“What? Oh! Right. The ring. Yeah. Okay. Let’s go.” 

Daniel and Fitz drove around New York to find the ring. And finally, they went into one jewelry store, called the Playground. He saw this classic solitaire ring. A round diamond sitting on top of an elegant white gold band. And it felt right. Something about that ring felt  _ right _ . 

“Fitz. This is it.” Daniel looked at the ring with his wide eyes and a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
